La hija de Neptuno
by MissBlackLowoodBeiFong
Summary: Jade no recordaba nada de su vida, todo iniciaba el día de la habían encontrado, cuando tenia 13 años. Las peleas clandestinas eran su vida y su mundo, no necesitaba mas para sentirse bien. Pero todo cambiaría la noche que decidiera salvar a una niña de vestimenta plateada.
1. Chapter 1 - La guerrera

**Hola gente bella que leerá esto! **

**Si, bueno, me anime a subir esta historia que me anda dando vueltas en la cabeza, espero y les guste tanto como a mi :D**

**Ok, eso no vale, pero igual.**

**La historia tal vez no le agrade a todos, voy a incluir personajes inventados por mi, pero, se vale, esto es FanFiction y los fans hacen lo que quieren! No podemos hacer los personajes iguales a los del tío Riordan, solo el conoce sus personajes mejor que nadie, nosotros solo los tomamos prestados y luego se los regresamos.**

**Y la historia es M, pero no tendrá escenas tipo Lemmon, solo habrá lenguaje fuerte y una que otra escenilla que ustedes desarrollaran en su imaginación ;)**

**Y creo, que es todo, de momento :D**

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

Ella no tenía un hogar. Al menos, no un lugar al que pudiese llamar así. Vivía sola en un apartamento en Queens, que su representante pagaba. Ella vivía de las peleas clandestinas. Luchaba con hombres y mujeres por igual, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una bailarina de ballet o una gimnasta. Era delgada y con buenas proporciones, media cerca de 1.68, su piel tenía un tono broceado, como si pasase sus días libres en la playa, pero no era así, porque, por alguna extraña razón, ella odiaba el mar. Tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran del color del lugar que odiaba, de un verde intenso y que cada vez que se preparaba para una pelea, cambiaban ligeramente de color, haciéndolos lucir como si hubiera una tormenta en ellos.

Todos la conocían como Jade, nadie sabía si ese era su nombre o no. Su representante la había encontrado vagando por las calles cuanto tenía 13 años, sin recuerdo de nada, más que de su nombre, que cuando él se lo pregunto, no le respondió y luego de que el hombre ver sus ojos verdes y la perla que colgaba de su cuello, decidió llamarla como esa piedra preciosa, que combinada con sus ojos y su collar.

Desde entonces, el hombre la había cuidado, por mera caridad y luego de darse cuenta de la habilidad de la muchacha para pelear, la había llevado todos los días a un gimnasio. Ahí, Jade había aprendido los movimientos básicos de varias disciplinas, como el box y el kick-boxing. Era también una buena gimnasta y poseía un gran balance en las alturas. Conforme fue creciendo ella decidió buscar otros entrenadores, llego a un dojo, donde aprendió a luchar con armas, como la espada y las dagas.

Todos sus oponentes se sorprendían de la agilidad y de sus reflejos durante un combate. Su representante lo atribuía a que, probablemente antes de encontrarla, la chica había tomado clases de pequeña, y luego de lo que parecía ser una pérdida de memoria permanente, algo se le había quedado de su vida pasada.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, más que ella, era que, por alguna extraña razón, tenía poder sobre el agua. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía hacer que las tuberías explotaran o que el agua viajara del retrete a la bañera. También, durante lo que podría haber sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida, había descubierto que no solo controlaba el agua que había a su alrededor, sino que podía controlar el agua que había en el cuerpo de las personas. Podía calentarla hasta el punto de ebullición o que se helara hasta convertirla en hielo.

Jade tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera su pequeño secreto y que la encerraran, como si fuese de otro planeta. No sabía porque podía hacer esas cosas, sus recuerdos iniciaban en día que Riley la había encontrado, antes de eso, solo era un recuerdo negro.

Y lo que nadie sabía, era que la vida de Jade estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, en cuanto saliera del galerón donde se había efectuado una de sus peleas, ya nada para ella sería igual.

"Buena pelea, guerrera" le dijo Riley a la muchacha en cuanto entro al improvisado camerino donde ella se cambiaba.

"Gracias" respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba la sangre del golpe que tenía en la mejilla.

"Un poco rápida, ¿no tenías ganas de jugar?" pregunto él.

Jade se tomó un momento antes de responderle "la verdad, no. Aparte, era una pelea fácil"

Riley sonrió ante la respuesta y cuando la muchacha volteo a verlo, le tendió un sobre amarillo "tu ganancias del día de hoy"

"Gracias" dijo ella tomando el sobre, lo guardo en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta de cuero negra y se dirigió a la salida.

"No tan rápido guerrera" le dijo Riley y ella se volteó "ten, quiero que lo estudies" le tendió un libro, Jade lo tomo y leyó el título.

Cuando levanto la vista, observo a Riley con sarcasmo "¿es enserio? ¿Artes marciales mixtas para principiantes?"

"¿Qué? Nunca es demasiado tarde para mejorar la técnica" se defendió él.

"Riley, soy una boxeadora experta, una gran gimnasta, se kick-boxing, karate, taekwondo, kung-fu y no sé qué más ¡podría ser una ninja!"

"¿Cuándo aprendiste kung-fu?" pregunto Riley con una sonrisa "y eso de ser ninja, creo que exageras, Jade Lee"

Jade sonrió ante el nuevo nombre que Riley le había dado "de acuerdo, exagere, incluso con el taekwondo, solo fui a tres clases, pero no sé porque quieres que aprenda más cosas"

Riley se encogió de hombros "algún día te podría salvar la vida"

Jade puso los ojos en blanco, pero guardo el libro "no te prometo que lo leeré rápido, ya sabes que tengo dislexia" sin un comentario más, salió del camerino y se dirigió a la salida del galerón.

La noche era clara y la luna brillaba en el cielo. Decidió caminar un rato antes de tomar un taxi que la llevara a su apartamento. Le gustaba caminar, el aire le despejaba la mente, que parecía siempre funcionarle a mil por hora. No podía estar quieta nunca. Luego de que Riley la encontrara la llevo a un médico y este, aparte de diagnosticarle dislexia, también le diagnosticó TDHA (trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad) por lo que no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera estarse tranquila más de 5 minutos, ni siquiera las pastillas que el médico le había recetado. Podía tomarse el frasco entero y seguir como si nada, aparte de no morir por intoxicamiento. Esa era la razón por la que había aceptado pelear. Las peleas la cansaban y la relajaban, por lo que podía estar tranquila un rato, sin sentirse con la necesidad de saltar desde un tercer piso para bajarse la adrenalina.

Mientras caminaba mirando las líneas de la acera, paso por un callejón, levanto la mirada un segundo y medio segundo después la volvió a levantar y se detuvo. El callejón estaba casi oscuro, unas cuantas luces iluminaban en los segundos pisos de los edificios y eso hacia lucir al lugar tétrico. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que se detuviera, lo que la impulso a hacerlo fue ver a cuatro hombres de espalda observando algo al final de lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Avanzo despacio e intento mantenerse en las sombras, para que no la fuesen a ver. Cuando estuvo a unos diez metros de los hombres, vio que era lo que ellos veían. Una niña de unos 13 años estaba parada al final del callejón, tenía un arco en la mano y llevaba una extraña vestimenta plateada. Jade observo que la niña estaba muerta del miedo, pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

"Anda linda, ven con nosotros" dijo uno de los hombres "te vamos a comprar golosinas y luego te llevaremos a casa"

"¡Aléjense de mí!" grito la niña "no quiero lastimarlos"

Jade levanto las cejas ante el comentario, debía admitir que la pequeña, era valiente.

"¿Lastimarnos?" pregunto otro "¿con que? Solo tienes un arco sin flechas"

La niña pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro y el miedo de apoderó de ellos, detalle del que no solo Jade se dio cuenta, porque uno de los hombres empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

"Ven pequeña, no te haremos daño" dijo el que avanzaba hacia la niña y Jade supo que esa era una mentira.

Ella ya había escuchado esa oración muchas veces y siempre significaba una cosa: estabas al borde de ser violada por un montón de neandertales. Jade no recordaba haber sido violada antes, pero había estado en varias ocasiones en situaciones así, donde la mayoría de sus atacantes terminaban inconscientes, hasta el día que se le paso la mano y mato a dos de ellos. Pero se lo habían merecido, pues ellos llevaban varias semanas aterrorizado jovencitas, violándolas y a algunas, las habían matado, por eso, luego de ver la noticia en el periódico, no lamento haberles hervido la sangre hasta que murieran.

Y esa simple oración, hizo que saliera de las sombras y avanzara más hacia ellos, con la certeza de que ninguno terminaría vivo.

"¡Hey!" les grito y todos voltearon a verla "¿no creen que debería meterse con alguien de su tamaño?"

Al instante, le dieron la espalda a la niña y observaron a Jade, como si fuese un suculento pedazo de carne. La niña observo a su salvadora y empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente, intentando decirle a Jade que huyera antes de que resultara lastimada. Pero su salvadora no le hizo caso.

"Todos estaríamos más que contentos de dejar a la pequeña, si vienes con nosotros" dijo uno, que parecía del el "líder" de la manada de bestias.

"¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a aceptar esa propuesta?" pregunto Jade ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Porque si no lo haces" dijo el que estaba a su derecha "te vamos a lastimar los cuatro al mismo tiempo y luego de eso, te vamos a matar, aunque, si te portas bien, tal vez te dejemos vivir un par de días más"

Jade sonrió ante la respuesta "me gustaría ver como lo intentan"

Y habiendo dicho eso, dio unos pasos hacia las sombras y desapareció de la vista. El hombre de la derecha avanzo primero y Jade, que ya estaba sobre un contenedor de basura, salto hacia la espalda del hombre y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le rompió el cuello de manera limpia. Luego ella salió de nuevo a la luz y con una sonrisa malévola corrió hacia ellos.

Los tres hombres restantes intentaron luchar con ella, el líder se hizo a un lado y dejo que los otros dos hicieran el trabajo de golpearla un poco, no sabía que le había pasado a su compañero y no le importaba, lo acaba de conocer. Los dos restantes luchaban por atrapar a la muchacha, pero era más rápida y ágil que ellos. No lograron ni tocarle la chaqueta, mientras que ella ya había logrado darles unos cuantos golpes bien dados.

Pero, para mala suerte de Jade, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar donde el líder estaba oculto y en cuanto la muchacha estuvo distraída, le dio un puñetazo en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Los otros dos aprovecharon la oportunidad, la tomaron de los brazos y la levantaron del suelo. La niña observaba todo sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que sus hermanas estaban cerca, pero no sabía si tardarían mucho en dar con ella y su salvadora.

Jade, sabiendo lo que seguía, se concentró en sentir el agua de los cuerpos de sus atacantes. Si lograba hacer que el agua de su sistema se calentara la dejaría libre y sería más fácil deshacerse de ellos. Pero antes de que lo lograra, el líder le dio un golpe en las costillas que le saco el aire. Su concentración se perdió y sabía que no aguantaría mucho, así que cuando el líder de acerco de nuevo para atacarla, ella utilizo a los dos que la tenían atrapada para ganar fuerza, levanto las piernas y con ellas atrapó el cuello de su atacante. Los otros dos la soltaron al instante, lo que le sirvió para aferrarse más al cuello del hombre y que trato te estrellarla contra la pared, pero ella fue más rápida y en lugar de asfixiarlo, decidió romperle el cuello. Antes de que el hombre cayera al suelo, Jade salto y con las manos tomo la última barra de la escaleta de emergencias de uno de los edificios y atrapo a su siguiente de la misma forma en que había atrapado al líder y luego de que forcejeara un momento, lo lanzo hacia una de las paredes y por el sonido del cráneo del hombre al estrellarse, estaba más que claro que había muerto.

El que quedaba, corrió hacia la niña, que no se había movido de su lugar, sacó una navaja y se la puso en el cuello.

"Si te mueves, la mato" le dijo el hombre, Jade vio con horror como le hundía un poco la navaja en el cuello y empezaba a salir sangre. La niña temblaba, pero no grito, lo que hizo a Jade sentir orgullo de esa pequeña.

"No seas cobarde, déjala ir y pelea conmigo" le dijo Jade jadeante, estaba cansada, ya había recibido una buena sarta de golpes en la pelea del galerón y no había estado preparada para luchar contra cuatro hombres más.

"Creo que no" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hundía un poco más la navaja "primero la voy a matar y luego te voy a mat…" Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y cayó muerto a un lado de la niña.

Jade corrió hacia la pequeña, que se llevó las manos al cuello en cuanto el hombre cayó al suelo "¿estás bien?" pregunto Jade a la niña y ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Jade le sonrió, tomo la navaja del sujeto y cortó un pedazo de tela del abrigo plateado de la niña y se lo puso en el cuello "eso ayudara a que la sangre se detenga".

En ese momento Jade observo lo que había matado al hombre y vio una flecha en su espalda. Un momento después apareció otra niña, de unos 14 años con un arco en mano y una flecha lista para ser disparada. Luego escucho pasos atrás de ella y cuando volteo, se encontró con una muchacha de unos 15 años. Jade la observo y ladeo un poco la cabeza, pues la vestimenta de la muchacha no tenía sentido. Iba vestida como si fuese saliendo de un concierto de punk, pero llevaba en el cabello, que era corto y en puntas, una tiara, como si fuese una princesa. La chica punk observo a Jade y luego a la niña, que tenía en el cuello un pedazo de tela plateada cubierto en sangre y olvidándose de la extraña, corrió hacia la pequeña.

"¡Alena! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupada y Jade observo que saco un cuadro pequeño de lo que parecía ser caramelo y una cantimplora y le daba de beber a la niña.

"Si Thalia, estoy bien" respondió Alena, aun un poco asustada.

Thalia, la chica punk, volteo a ver a Jade y luego a los tres hombres muertos que había a su alrededor "¿Qué paso?" pregunto.

Jade estaba a punto de hablar, pero Alena respondió primero "ella los mato".

La muchacha hizo una mueca, pues dicho de esa manera, sonaba bastante feo. Thalia se acercó a Jade para verla mejor y en cuanto vio sus ojos verdes, pensó en su mejor amigo. Nadie que ella conociera tenía ojos como los de él, más que su padre, pero no había visto a otro mortal o mestizo con esos ojos, como si estuviese viendo el mar. Lo que le hizo pensar que la muchacha no era una mortal común y corriente, sino una mestiza. Luego de observarla por un momento más, se dio cuenta de que incluso se parecían, tenían el mismo cabello negro y, aunque ella era una chica, la misma forma de la ceja.

Para Thalia no había duda de que era una mestiza, o peor aún (aunque no sabía si sería bueno o malo) una mestiza que tenía todas las señales de ser hermana de Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Uuuuh! Díganme si les gusto y si les gustaría que continuara, si no les gusta, ya no subo mas :(**

**Peeero si resulta todo lo contrario, dejándome un review o dándole fav o follow a la historia, me harían muy feliz!**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Las cazadoras

**Lectoras! Se me paso poner en el capitulo pasado, que esta historia esta basada, mas o menos, dos años luego de la guerra con Gea. **

**Y luego, según la "Marca de Atenea" se iba a sacrificar a dos semidioses, bueno, yo ya hice ese trabajo xD hehehe no me odien cuando vean a quien mate xD**

**Así que, según mis cálculos, Percy estaría llegado a los 20 y Jason y compañía como a las 18. Según mis cálculos, ya me pase un día entero haciendo cuentas y Percy y Annabeth son como dos años mayores que Jason y los otros.**

**So, eso es todo, de momento! **

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

Jade se sintió un poco incomoda de como los ojos azules de la princesa punk la observaban, como si fuese un bicho raro bastante interesante y decidió que era hora de desaparecer "bueno, mucho gusto en conocerlas, yo me retiro" dijo rápidamente y se dio media vuelta, pero atrás de ella ya había otras 5 chicas con los arcos listos y apuntándole. Suspiro con enfado, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear y menos contra un montón de niñas que no superaban los 15 años "¿se les ofrece algo?" pregunto molesta.

"Si" respondió Thalia "queremos que nos acompañes, a nuestra señora le va a interesar la historia de cómo tu sola mataste a tres hombres, sin ayuda aparente"

Jade la observo frunciendo el ceño "¿a su señora?" ¿Qué clase de niñas se referían a su niñera como _su señora_?

"Si" le dijo la chica que había aparecido antes que Thalia y que seguía apuntando a Jade "a la señora Artemisa le va a interesar mucho tu historia, mestiza".

El ceño fruncido de Jade se hizo más intenso al escucha el nombre y como la habían llamado. Si, tal vez no iba a la escuela y nunca le había preocupado, pero sabía de historia y también de mitología y Artemisa era el nombre de la diosa de la caza, de la luna y de un montón de cosas más. Levanto la vista al cielo, la luna brillaba con intensidad haciendo lucir los abrigos de las chicas como si hubiesen salido directos de su luz. Y luego reparo en el término que la chica había utilizado "mestiza". Jade pensó que tal vez se refería a su tono de piel, pero algo en el interior de su cabeza le decía que no era así.

"Y supongamos que diga, ¿gracias, pero no gracias?" pregunto Jade no muy convencida, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

"Preferiríamos que nos acompañaras por tu propia voluntad, no estamos acostumbradas a atacar chicas" le dijo Thalia.

Jade no quería ir con ellas, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quiénes eran el montón de quinceañeras que la tenían acorralada. Tal vez luego de hablar con esta _Artemisa_ podría regresar a su apartamento y tomar un largo baño caliente para sentirse mejor "está bien, veo que no tengo muchas opciones" dijo Jade luego de meditarlo un poco "iré con ustedes".

Viajaron un buen rato, hasta salir de la ciudad y dirigirse a los bosques. Las chicas se movían bástate rápido, Jade apenas y podía seguirles el paso, estaba exhausta, lo único que quería era dormir. Se preguntó si faltaría mucho para llegar a donde sea que fuese, cuando las chicas aflojaron el paso. Caminaron por unos árboles y luego entraron a un claro. Jade no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. El lugar parecía tener luz propia, había varias tiendas de campaña color plata y una en especial era grande y estaba en el centro.

Thalia avanzó unos pasos hacia enfrente y se volteó hacia las chicas "todas vayan a descansar, yo llevare a…" volteo a ver a Jade y se dio cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

"Jade" dijo la muchacha y Thalia asintió.

"Yo llevare a Jade a ver a Artemisa, Phoebe, encárgate de que Alena esté bien."

Jade observo a la primera muchacha que había aparecido luego de su pelea asentir y llevarse a la pequeña Alena a una tienda. Pero antes de irse, Alena abrazo a Jade, para confusión de esta y le susurro un "gracias". Jade le sonrió a la niña y le guiño un ojo. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con afecto. La mayor prueba de afecto que Riley le había mostrado, había sido regalándole unos guantes de box en una navidad.

Thalia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera y caminaron hacia la tienda más grande del campamento. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

"Yo te aviso cuando puedas entrar" le dijo la muchacha y entro. Luego de unos minutos, su cara apareció atreves de la puerta y la invito a pasar.

Jade se quedó helada. Nunca había visto una tienda de campaña tan extraña. Adentro, estaba caliente y acogedor, había unas cortinas que separaban un área pequeña y que supuso, era donde se encontraba una cama. El suelo estaba tapizado con pieles de animales distintos. _Que alguien llame a Peta_ pensó la muchacha. Pero lo más extraño, era que en un trono, estaba una niña de doce años, de cabello rojizo y ojos de color plata, a sus pies, había dos lobos, que en cuanto vieron a Jade, le gruñeron.

"Tranquilos" les dijo la niña "esa no es forma de tratar a una invitada" luego levanto la vista y le sonrió a Jade.

Esta no sabía qué hacer. Así que le pareció buena idea sonreír en regreso.

"Thalia me informa que mataste a tres hombre tu sola, ¿es cierto?" cuestionó la niña.

"Eh…" dijo Jade antes de responder "se podría decir que si… ¿y tú eres?"

La niña sonrió "claro, no me he presentado, disculpa mis modales, yo soy Artemisa"

Jade frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. _¿Estaba de broma, verdad?_ No había manera de que Thalia y las otras se comportara de una manera tan formal por una niña de doce años.

"Ajá" dijo Jade sin creerle "bueno, mucho gusto, yo soy Jade y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, la broma estuvo buena".

Se dio media vuelta, pero Thalia estaba parada en la puerta, con una lanza en la mano y le bloqueaba la salida "¿me dejas pasar?" pregunto Jade.

"Creo que la señora Artemisa aún no termina"

Jade dejo escapar un ruido de frustración. Ya estaba bueno de llamarle _señora_ a una mocosa de doce años y de ser arrastrada al bosque por un montón de quinceañeras. Volteo enojada para encarar a la niña, pero en el trono ya no estaba ella, sino una mujer hermosa de unos 25 años. Jade volteo a los lados, buscando a la mocosa y luego de verle la cara a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que ella y la enana tenían el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos.

"¿Y la enana que estaba sentada ahí?" pregunto y antes de que Artemisa respondiera, sintió en el cuello una lanza.

"¿Cómo has llamado a la señora?" pregunto una Thalia enojada y Jade se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea hacerla enojar. Tal vez nunca había perdido una pelea contra una mujer, pero estaba segura de que Thalia le patearía el trasero en dos segundos.

"Thalia, tranquila, es normal que se sorprenda" dijo Artemisa, pero Thalia no bajo la lanza.

"Ok, lo siento" dijo Jade intentando no moverse "pero ¿qué esperas que pregunte? Hace un momento estaba una niña sentada ahí y ahora esta la que podría ser su hermana mayor"

Thalia entrecerró los ojos y luego bajo la lanza. Artemisa sonrió y se dirigió a Jade.

"Dime Jade ¿conoces los mitos griegos y romanos?" pregunto.

"Si" respondió Jade "pero son eso, mitos, un montón de mentiras"

"¿Qué sabes de ellos?" volvió a preguntar, con un tono menos amigable.

"Pues, que había dioses, diosas, semidioses y cosas por el estilo" Jade no tenía ganas de entrar en detalle, no tenía ni fuerzas para pensar.

"¿Sabes lo que significa _semidiós_?

Jade puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar, estaba cansada y la estaban sometiendo a un interrogatorio sin sentido "así se les llamaba a los hijos de los dioses con los mortales".

Artemisa sonrió "bien, y ¿sabías que tú eres una de ellos?" pregunto "aunque es un poco raro que no hayas sido reclamada ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis?"

"Diecisiete" respondió Jade "y ¿a que te refieres con que soy una de ellos? Hablas de ¿una semidiosa?" la pregunta le pareció tan absurda, que hasta le había dado flojera hacerla.

"Si, eres una semidiosa, el problema es que eres muy mayor como para haber sobrevivido por cuenta propia, sin entrenamiento en uno de los campamentos"

"¿Campamentos?" pregunto Jade confundida "están hablado en chino, creo que me confunden con otra persona, yo no soy una semidiosa, si lo fuera, creo que…" su voz se fue apagado "…ya me habría dado cuenta."

En ese momento todo llego a su cabeza, tal vez no todo lo que le había pasado antes de los 13 años, pero si lo que había vivido en los últimos cuatro. Tenía una habilidad nata para pelear, incluso antes de que Riley se diera cuenta de su talento, ya era buena pateando traseros, pero eso no fue lo que en si le llego a la mente. Podía verse a sí misma, a los trece años, días después de que Riley la encontrara, controlando el agua de la manguera; como hizo explotar la tubería de la cocina luego de que se asustara con una película de terror; como controlaba las olas las pocas veces que había ido a la playa, pero sobre todo, como era posible que pudiera hervir el agua dentro de las personas. Sabía que no era normal, que era rara, pero ahora, estando frente a la diosa de la caza (si, ya estaba empezando a aceptar lo de los dioses) empezó a pesar que la idea no era del todo descabellada. No había otra explicación para lo que hacía. Aunque ella pesaba que tal vez era mutante o algo así, como los X-men, pero ahora, esa teoría se estaba derrumbando como un castillo de cartas.

"Vez como si lo eres" dijo la diosa, sacado a Jade de sus pensamientos "lo único que queda, es saber a dónde perteneces"

Jade intento pesar antes de hablar, pero era demasiada información "¿Cómo que a dónde pertenezco? No entiendo, aunque, en general no entiendo nada"

"Te costara trabajo, pero te vas a acostumbrar" le dijo Thalia con una sonrisa, la primera que Jade había visto.

"Existen dos campamentos para semidioses o mestizos" le explico Artemisa "la pregunta es ¿a cuál perteneces?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Jade, pues Artemisa, en la última línea, había hablado en un idioma que Jade no entendió.

"Que ¿a cuál perteneces?" volvió a preguntar la diosa.

"Si no lo sabes tú, menos yo" respondió Jade y se llevó las manos a la boca. Si, había hablado ella, pero no lo había hecho en inglés, sino en otra lengua.

Artemisa sonrió y luego de que brillara un momento, su apariencia cambio ligeramente, y Jade abrió los ojos ante lo que vio.

"Diana" dijo sin pensarlo.

Artemisa o Diana, asintió con la cabeza "bueno, eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo" brillo de nuevo y volvió a ser Artemisa.

"¿Que fue eso que hable?" pregunto Jade.

"Latín" le respondió Thalia "eres una hija de Roma, así que hablas latín, tu cerebro está diseñado para entender esa lengua ¿alguna vez alguien te dijo que padecías dislexia?"

"Si, el doctor que me reviso luego de que Riley me encontrara" dijo Jade sin pesarlo y Artemisa y Thalia la observaron frunciendo el ceño y Jade empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no quería contarles su triste vida, o lo que recordaba de ella "así que…hablo latín, genial"

Artemisa observo a la muchacha y sabía que había mucho más de ella de lo que aparentaba. Y luego de que Thalia entrara diciéndole que había encontrado a una hermana de Perseo, estaba deseosa de conocerla, otra heredera del mar y obviamente, esta era hija de Neptuno y no de Poseidón.

"Si, hablas latín" dijo la diosa "lo que es raro es que nunca te hayan llevado con Lupa, si dices tener diecisiete, ya deberías llevar mínimo 15 años en el Campamento Júpiter"

Jade no entendió ni media palabra de lo que había dicho, pero no quería más explicaciones raras y difíciles de entender, así que mejor, no dijo nada.

"¿A qué edad te encontró la persona que mencionaste hace rato?" pregunto la diosa y Jade se movió incomoda, había esperado que ese desliz suyo quedara olvidado, pero al parecer no.

"Cuando tenía trece" respondió la muchacha de manera seca. Artemisa entrecerró los ojos observándola y se dio cuenta de que no era un tema del que le gustara hablar, así que decidió dar la plática por terminada, tal vez mañana, cuando Jade se sintiera mejor y hubiese descansado, se lo preguntaría de nuevo.

"Muy bien" dijo Artemisa "Thalia te llevara a una tienda en la que podrás descansar y no intentes huir" le advirtió "los lobos no te lo van a permitir".

"Gracias" dijo Jade e hizo una leve reverencia. Tal vez Artemisa podía leer la mente, porque si le había cruzado por la cabeza salir del campamento en cuanto pudiera.

Siguió a Thalia a una tienda y en cuanto entro, lo primero que noto fue una bañera llena de agua humeante "¡agua!" exclamo al verla y corrió a ella. Metió la mano y todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Thalia observaba la escena con interés y luego de que el corte de la mejilla de Jade desapareciera unos segundos después de haber tocado el agua caliente, no le quedo ninguna duda de que era hermana de Percy. Sonrió para sus adentros, el cabeza de percebe tenía una media hermana romana y se moría por ver la cara que ponía al conocerla.

Luego de que Jade se diera el mejor baño de su vida, se cambió con una pijama de seda color plata, se acostó y no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en paz, sin preocuparse por escuchar algún balazo por la noche o las sirenas de la policía. Había descansado como nunca y en la mañana, cuando Thalia fue a despertarla, le pareció como si hubiese dormido una semana y también llego a la cruel realidad de que no había sido un sueño y que, en efecto, se encontraba en un campamento de quinceañeras, que eran guiadas por una diosa griega.

Se tardó unos 20 minutos en salir, cuando se cambió, su ropa estaba limpia, la chaqueta, sus vaqueros negros, todo, incluso el sobre y el libro que Riley le había dado la noche anterior, seguían ahí. Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver a tantas niñas, había mínimo unas 35 y de todas las edades, las más pequeñas debían tener 8 años, mientras que las más grandes, no superaban los 15. Alena, la niña que había rescatado, corrió había ella en cuanto la vio.

"Buenos días" la saludo con una sonrisa "¿dormiste bien?"

"Como un oso en invernación" le respondió Jade con una sonrisa.

"Genial, ven, voy a presentarte con las demás" la jalo de la mano y se la llevo a la mesa donde se estaban sentando las otras cazadoras.

Alena no tenía mucho tiempo y aún era un poco inexperta, le platico a Jade que era hija de Apolo, al igual que Phoebe y algunas más de las cazadoras de la enfermería. Le presentó a casi todas las chicas y Jade intento recordar sus nombres, peo eran muchas y no tenía memoria de elefante como para poder memorizarlos.

"Y ¿te vas a unir a nosotras?" le pregunto una chica, que si Jade recordaba bien, era hija de Deméter.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la voz de Artemisa lo hizo "desafortunadamente, no puede Daphne, es hija de Roma"

Un _oh_ de decepción se escuchó por el campamento, las chicas ya se habían emocionado de que la salvadora de Alena se convirtiera en su nueva hermana, luego de que esta les contase con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero si era una romana, sus ilusiones se habían terminado, pues las cazadoras eran algo griego y no romano.

"Ah, pregunta" dijo Jade levantando la mano, como si estuviera en clase "¿acaso eso significa que no podemos ser amigas o algo así?"

Artemisa sonrió ante la pregunta. Jade nunca, nunca, _nunca_ había tenido una amiga y el poder serlo de un montón de niñas, era una idea que le agradaba.

"No" dijo Alena con tristeza "pero si eres romana, significa que vivirás en el Campamento Júpiter y nosotras casi no lo visitamos".

"Buenos" dijo Jade "pues como dicen _si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma_, así que si ustedes no puede visitarme, tal vez yo si pueda visitarlas a ustedes".

Los rostros de todas las cazadoras se iluminaron "¿Si nos visitarías?" pregunto Daphne con emoción.

"Claro" dijo Jade sonriendo "nunca he tenido una amiga, así que si voy a empezar a tenerlas, me gustaría iniciar con un grupo de rudas cazadoras".

Todas las chicas aplaudieron y Jade se asustó ante su entusiasmo, volteo a ver a Thalia para una explicación, pero esta le sonrió le guiño el ojo. Artemisa levanto la mano para que guardara silencio y luego de unos segundos, se hizo un silencio de nuevo.

"Bueno, la declaración de nuestra nueva amiga me impresiona y se la agradezco" dijo la diosa con una sonrisa "y bien, lo que sigue. Luego del desayuno empacaremos todo y nos dirigiremos al Campamento Mestizo, un grupo de romanos han llegado ahí con el motivo de las vacaciones de verano, los dos pretores estarán ahí, al igual que Lady Lupa, por lo que llevaremos a Jade con ellos."

Jade observo a Artemisa temerosa, esperaba pasar un poco de tiempo más ahí, para hacerse a la idea de que no se estaba volviendo loca o de que no era un sueño. Las cazadoras también parecía un poco decepcionadas, esperaban llevar a Jade a la Nueva Roma ellas, lo que sería un viaje bastante largo y les serviría para conocerse mejor. Pero los planes habían cambiado. Y Jade estaba muerta del miedo.

No se había puesto a pesar hasta que salieron del campamento improvisado de las cazadoras, que ella también tenía un padre o madre divino, así como las demás chicas. Esperaba ser hija de Marte o Apolo, incluso le agradaba la idea de ser hija de Vulcano. No creía poder soportar el hecho de ser hija de Venus y esperaba no serlo, tal vez era hija de Bellona y esa idea sí que le gustaba. Según las chicas, los tres dioses principales, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades no tenían muchos hijos, pues solían ser semidioses muy poderosos. Jade les pregunto que si había hijos de ellos en ese momento y Daphne le dijo que Thalia era hija de Zeus, que Poseidón y Hades también tenían hijos griegos y que los únicos con hijos romanos eran Júpiter y Plutón.

Las cazadoras le dieron clases intensivas de dioses y diosas en la actualidad, pero solo hacían que Jade se confundiera. No tardaron mucho en llegar al famoso Campamento Mestizo, lo hicieron cerca del mediodía. Conforme se acercaron, lo primero que Jade vio fue a un enorme dragón cuidado un pino, en unas de sus ramas más bajas, brillaba lo que parecía ser una manta dorada, estaba a punto de preguntar por ella, pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues las cazadoras iniciarían con historias que solo la marearían.

Cuando llegaron al punto más alto de una colina Jade tuvo una vista del campamento, con su muro de escalar que tiraba lava, las cabañas, la casa grande y todo lo demás. No podía negar que el lugar, era genial.

"Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo" dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Jade.

"Porque no deben de tardar en iniciar las _batallas amistosas_ entre los campamentos" le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Eso suena muy interesante" dijo Jade con interés. Batallas, peleas, para lo que había nacido.

"Y lo es" dijo Thalia a su lado "nada más reconfortante que ver como griegos y romanos se patean el trasero".

"¿Y quién crees que vaya a ganar esta vez? ¿Percy o Jason?" preguntó Phoebe a Thalia.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza pesando en la respuesta "da igual, va a pasar lo mismo que la vez pasada, un empate o que casi se maten el uno al otro".

"No hay nada más bello que una pelea hasta la muerte" dijo Jade en tono soñador. Ella ya había pasado por muchas de esas. Nunca había matado a nadie, pero si había dejado en coma a uno que otro de sus contrincantes.

Phoebe y Thalia la voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido, luego se miraron ellas y sonrieron. Tal vez la muchacha nunca había peleado contra un griego o un romano y las dos estaban deseosas de ver a esta semidiosa en acción. Matar y pelear con mortales era una cosa, pero hacerlo contra un semidiós era una forma de demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

"¿Te gustaría pelear con alguno de ellos?" Pregunto Phoebe y Jade se encogió de hombros.

"No peleo sin conocer la técnica de mi adversario" respondió "y si aquí veo la oportunidad de dar un buen espectáculo, no la voy a desperdiciar".

"Nos encantaría ver una oportunidad de esas el día de hoy" dijo Thalia sonriendo.

"Créeme, luego de ver el lugar, a mí también" dijo Jade y Thalia vio claramente como sus ojos se ponían un tono más oscuro.

Definitivamente, esperaba ver a la hermana de Percy patear traseros.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Me quede esperando sus comentarios u.u**

**Sabían que esos inspiran para subir mas rápido?**

**Así que espero ver muchos comentarios para poder saber si les gusta la historia o no :D**

**Y no, antes de que alguien lo pregunte, Jade no sera todapoderosa. Si es ruda y valiente, tipo Clarisse, pero también tiene sus debilidades :)**

**Gracias por darle fav o follow a mi historia! :D**

**Espero MUCHOS comentarios!**

**Saludines y nos vemos! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Voluntaria

**Bellas lectoras! bueno, como pudieron darse cuenta, baje la historia de nivel y la hice T, tal vez así tenga mayor alcance, pero mis ideas seguirán igual, no voy a mediar nada, igual no pensaba hacerla "XXX", a los mucho "x" xD**

**So, sin mas, aquí les dejo otro cap :)**

**_Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO._**

* * *

El rumor de que las cazadoras habían llegado al campamento, se difundió con rapidez. Los chicos intentaban evitarlas, sabían que a las cazadoras no les gustaban los hombres, los únicos un poco más seguros para acercarse a ellas eran Percy Jackson, Jason Grace y Nico Di Angelo.

Pero para nadie paso desapercibida su nueva acompañante, una chica vestida de negro, con el cabello largo en una cola de caballo y lentes de sol tipo aviador. La muchacha caminaba entre Thalia y Phoebe, las dos cazadoras más rudas del grupo, la diosa Artemisa encabezaba la marcha y todas se dirigieron a la Casa Grande.

Cuando llegaron, Jade se sorprendió al ver a un centauro recibiéndolas.

"Él es Quirón" le dijo Thalia "el encargado de entrenar a los héroes del Campamento Mestizo"

"Es un centauro" dijo Jade emocionada "¡es un maldito _centauro_!"

"Si y por tu bien, intenta relajarte, vas a empezar a ver cosas aún más raras" le dijo Phoebe.

Quirón las recibió con una sonrisa "bienvenidas cazadoras"

"Gracias Quirón" le dijo Artemisa "quisiera hablar con Lady Lupa"

"Oh, ella se encuentra con los campistas recién llegados, tienen sus tiendas entre las cabañas y la arena" le dijo Quirón "como deben saber, en unos minutos iniciaremos nuestros combates amistosos y los héroes se están preparando"

"Muy bien, iré a verla" y se volteó a las cazadoras "pueden irse a la cabaña y luego, si quieren, a la arena a ver los combates"

"¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago?" pregunto Jade.

"Ir con las cazadoras, primero hablare con Lady Lupa" le dijo Artemisa y se fue en dirección a la arena.

Jade y las cazadoras se dirigieron a la cabaña 8 a dejar sus cosas, a cada paso que daban, una cara volteaba a verlas, en especial a la nueva chica. Las hijas de Afrodita la miraban con cierto recelo, pues la muchacha era bastante guapa y no podían negar el hecho de que también tenía una buena figura. A más de uno de los chicos le habría gustado acercarse, pero como estaba con las cazadoras, tenían miedo y lo pensaba mejor.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo nos observa?" pregunto Jade.

"Te observan a ti" le dijo Phoebe.

"¿Y a mí porque? ¿Nunca habían visto una chica antes?"

"Si, pero estas con nosotras y ya debieron darse cuenta de que no eres una cazadora" le respondió Thalia.

Jade prefirió no preguntar nada más y se puso a admirar las cabañas. Había veinte en total y las más grandes estaban al fondo, parecían más mausoleos que cabañas. Llegaron a la 8 y todas dejaron sus cosas ahí y Jade, que no llevaba con ella más que un libro y un sobre con dinero, decidió dejarlo igual con las cosas de Phoebe.

"Iré a buscar a Percy y Annabeth" les anunció Thalia "ustedes vayan a la arena, las que quieran, yo las veré más tarde ahí."

Thalia salió y se fue rumbo a la cabaña de Poseidón, en donde encontró a Percy, Annabeth y Grover. En cuanto Thalia vio a Percy, supo que no se había equivocado, Jade era su hermana, incluso, aunque fuesen hijos de distintas madres, parecía ser hermanos de sangre, como ella y Jason.

"¡Thalia!" exclamo Annabeth al verla y corrió a saludarla.

"Hola, ¿me extrañaban?" pregunto Thalia con una sonrisa.

"¿Y ese milagro?" pregunto Percy "¿Qué haces aquí, Cara de Pino?"

Thalia sonrió y se encogió de hombros "Vinimos porque nos topamos con una mestiza y la vinimos a entregar". Ella aun lucia como una adolecente de 15 años, mientras que sus amigos ya eran unos jóvenes adultos de casi 20, pero eso no impedía que tuviesen la misma relación de cuando ella había despertado.

"¿Ósea que no se va a unir a ustedes?" preguntó Grover.

"No puede, es romana"

"¿Y qué hacen ustedes con una mestiza romana? ¿Cómo dieron con ella?" preguntó Annabeth. Ella sabía que todos los romanos eran llevados a Lupa cuando tenían entre dos o tres años, a algunos les tomaba más tiempo, pero siempre Lupa y su manada se encargaban de buscarlos.

"Fue una verdadera coincidencia encontrarla" le respondió Thalia "tiene 17 y es muy rara"

"¿Cómo que es rara?" pregunto Percy y Thalia sonrió.

"Oh, ya lo verán ¿vamos a la arena? Quirón dijo que los _combates amistosos_" hizo comillas en el aire al decir las palabras "están por iniciar y no me quiero perder ninguna".

"Si, ya íbamos de salida" dijo Annabeth sonriendo "Percy peleara luego de las primeras dos batallas de Jason".

"Genial, vamos rápido, no me quiero perder el espectáculo que armara Jason" dijo Thalia emocionada y los cuatro se fueron hacia la arena.

Las cazadoras y Jade ya estaban sentadas en buenos lugares en la arena, ya estaba abarrotada cuando llegaron, pero unos chicos muy amablemente (o tal vez por miedo) les habían cedidos sus lugares y todas tenían una buena vista.

"Ok, alguien que me explique ¿esto de que trata?" pregunto Jade y Phoebe, que estaba sentada a su lado, le respondió.

"Te voy a hacer la historia corta: luego de la última guerra…"

"¿Cuál guerra?" la interrumpió Jade.

"¿Quieres la historia larga o la corta?" pregunto Phoebe "porque los combates está por iniciar"

"Ok, la corta, luego pregunto lo de la guerra" dijo Jade rápidamente.

Phoebe asintió "bien, como te iba diciendo, luego de eso, los campamentos se unieron, o algo así, la cuestión es, que como antes no se sabía que había dos campamentos, ahora, para que se conozcan entre ellos y crear más confianza, existen este tipo de intercambios, legionarios vienen a este campamento y cuando se van, se llevan a unos pocos campistas de aquí. Duran entre tres y cuatro días los intercambios, algunos se toman un año entero en el otro, para aprender tradiciones o estar cerca de la pareja.".

"¿Existen relaciones entre los campistas de ambos campamentos?" pregunto Jade sorprendida.

"Si, no hay muchos, pero si, el más sonado fue el de Jason Grace con Piper McLean"

"¿Fue?" pregunto Jade.

"Se…" dijo Phoebe "larga historia, luego te la cuento".

En ese momento salió Quirón a la arena y todos empezaron a sentirse emocionados "buenas tardes campistas, bienvenidos otra vez a nuestros visitantes del Campamento Júpiter, a sus pretores y a Lady Lupa" todos aplaudieron, pero nadie más fuerte que un montón de chicos y chicas con camisetas moradas "la primera batalla, será entre Clarisse, hija de Ares y Dakota, hijo de Baco".

Phoebe intento no reírse, pero Jade logro ver la cara de diversión de la cazadora "¿Qué es lo gracioso?" pregunto.

"Clarisse le va a patear el trasero a Dakota, podrá ser Centurión, pero es un inútil en las batallas".

Y la predicción de Phoebe fue cierta, la pelea apenas y duro cinco minutos, Jade no estaba segura de sí el chico de había caído por la culpa de Clarisse o si había terminado en el suelo por su cuenta. Unos hijos de Apolo entraron a la arena y se llevaron el chico en una camilla. Los campistas del Campamento Mestizo gritaban y aclamaban a Clarisse. Luego Quirón salió de nuevo y debido al ruido, Jade no escucho lo que dijo, pero luego de que se retirara, entro un chico alto, musculoso y rubio. En cuanto lo vio, Jade se bajó las gafas para verlo mejor, el chico no estaba nada mal y era bastante guapo.

"Phoebe ¿ese quién es?" le pregunto a la cazadora.

"Ese es Jason, el hermano de Thalia, es uno de los pretores del Campamento Júpiter" le respondió.

"Cuñada" dijo Jade aun observando al chico con interés.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Phoebe.

"Que se me antojo una piña colada" dijo Jade con una sonrisa. Phoebe la observo frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, pues no tenía ni idea de que era una _piña colada_.

La pelea de Jason fue contra otro hijo de Ares y esta batalla, estuvo más larga e interesante. Jade observaba a los dos con interés, no había duda de que tenían estilos distintos, pero los dos eran agiles, se anticipaban a los movimientos del otro, aunque Jason era más rápido. El chico de Ares utilizaba una lanza y el hermano de Thalia una espada, pero luego de unos intensos quince minutos, Jason derribo a su adversario. Jade observo a los chicos de las camisetas moradas gritar apoyando a su compañero. El hijo de Ares salió de la arena, pero Jason se quedó, luego Quirón hizo aparición de nuevo, le dijo algo a Jason y se volteó hacia los campistas.

"Ha habido un leve retraso con el siguiente combate, el combatiente ha tenido un pequeño accidente con nuestra mascota, la señorita O'Leary y en estos momentos está en la enfermería" dijo Quirón y todos empezaron a quejarse, el centauro levanto las manos, para poder hablar de nuevo "lo que significa que si existe algún voluntario que quiera tomas su lugar y mostrarnos su destreza, ahora es un bueno momento"

Lo ojos de Jade brillaron detrás de sus gafas, esa era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar ir. Se volteo hacía Phoebe, mientras Quirón decía que no había problema si era una persona del mismo campamento que Jason "¿Qué se necesita para luchar?" pregunto.

"Estas loca ¿verdad?" pregunto Phoebe de regreso, presintiendo lo que Jade quería hacer "no puedes pelear con él, es uno de los mejores"

"¿Qué se necesita para luchar?" volvió a preguntar Jade.

"Nada, saber hacerlo, un arma y ser mestizo, las luchas son estilo libre, lo que no deja muchas opciones, o luchas como griego o como romano" le dijo Phoebe.

"O luchas como Jade" dijo la muchacha y se puso de pie de inmediato, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera y levanto la mano "yo me ofrezco voluntaria".

En cuanto lo dijo, se sintió como en la película donde una chica decía eso para salvar a su hermana de una matanza. Todo el mundo volteo a verla, como si estuviera loca, pues ninguna chica en su sano juicio lucharía contra Jason, la única lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo era la otra pretor del Campamento Júpiter. En las gradas de enfrente, se encontraba Artemisa, acompañada de una muchacha y una loba, la diosa de la caza de inclino hacia Lupa y le dijo algo, la loba asintió y observo a Jade con interés.

"Eh…claro" dijo Quirón algo sorprendido y volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraban las diosas, Lupa asintió con la cabeza, como si le dijera que estaba bien que ella luchara.

Jade se abrió paso hacia el centro de la arena y en cuanto puso en pie dentro, las cazadoras empezaron a gritar su nombre y a apoyarla. Jade estaba en su ambiente, ser el centro de atención, que unos la aclamaran, mientras otros la abucheaban. Cuando llego frente a Jason y Quirón sonrió, luego, haciendo lo que hacía todo el tiempo durante sus luchas, se volteó al público, hizo una reverencia y se quitó las gafas. Cuando regreso la vista al muchacho y al centauro, los dos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo: la chica tenía los ojos de Percy.

"¿Tienes un arma?" le pregunto Quirón a Jade.

"No, nunca peleo con ellas, pero si para esto necesito una, sería muy amable en proporcionármela"

Jason observaba a la chica impresionado, no solo por el hecho de que era tremendamente hermosa, sino porque parecía muy segura de poder ganar. Quirón se la llevo a un área donde había armas de repuesto o en este caso, para aquellos que no tenían. Vio a la chica ver las espadas y las lanzas y cuando vio su elección, le pareció bastante extraño. Eras dos tridentes pequeños, no encontró otra forma de describirlos. La muchacha los manejo en sus manos de manera experta y luego arrojo uno de ellos contra la tierra y la fuerza con la que lo hizo, hundió casi por completo el arma.

"Utilizare estas" dijo ella sonriendo y se encamino de nuevo hacia Jason.

"Bueno, las reglas son simples: no deben matar a su contrincante" dijo Quirón y Jade sonrió.

"¿Se valen las mutilaciones?" pregunto observando a Jason.

"Eh…no, eso también está prohibido, de momento" dijo el centauro.

"Lastima" dijo la muchacha mientras le sonreía a Jason de manera coqueta, pero fiera "es lo quita toda la diversión".

Quirón salió de la arena, dejando a los dos semidioses listos para enfrentarse y dar lo que sería el espectáculo del siglo. Jason había cambiado su espada por una lanza luego de ver la elección de la muchacha y le sostenía la mirada con rudeza. Ella no parecía darse cuenta del poder que tenían sus ojos, pero Jason se dio cuenta de que no sería una contrincante fácil de derrotar.

"Lindos tridentes" dijo Jason a la chica, mientras ambos caminaban en círculo.

"Son armas japonesas y se llaman Sai" le dijo la muchacha "linda lanza ¿sabes cómo usarla?"

"Porque no vienes y lo averiguas" le dijo él retándola y ella sonrió.

"Creí que nunca la dirías, guapo"

La palabra tuvo en Jason el efecto que Jade esperaba, lo tomo por sorpresa y ella aprovecho eso para atacarlo. Él se dio un poco tarde de que ella había avanzado y recibió tres golpes: dos en el pecho, cortesía de las empuñaduras de los tridentes y uno más en la mandíbula, cortesía del codo de la muchacha.

En la parte más alta de la arena, cuatro personas observaron la acción con sorpresa. Thalia casi se desmaya al ver a Jade luchando contra su hermano.

"¿Quién es esa chica?" pregunto Grover sorprendido.

"Esa es Jade" respondió Thalia "la recién llegada que no iba a perder la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a alguien"

"Y al parecer, no escogió bien" dijo Percy "eligió a Jason".

* * *

**Que les pareció?! Lo se, las deje en un clifhanger muy feo, pero va a valer la pena, se los prometo.**

**Y que pasa son esos reviews? No me motivan a que continúe u.u quiero saber sus opiniones, buenas o malas, no me importa :)**

**Espero y las chicas que lean, me dejen un coment :) esos siempre alimentar la imaginación del escritor.**

**Y miles de millones de gracias a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo y si me dejaron un comentario :) se los agradezco mucho, mucho!**

**Saludines y nos leemos! 3**


	4. Chapter 4 - El cielo contra el mar

**Gracias, gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Y Feliz Navidad!**

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

Thalia buscaba a Phoebe en las gradas y luego de un momento, dio con ella. Bajo con Percy, Grover y Annabeth hasta donde estaba sentada, se sentó junto a ella, mientras que los otros tres en unos lugares justo enfrente.

"¿Cómo se te _ocurre_ dejar que Jade pelee contra Jason?" pregunto Thalia en cuanto se sentó.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?" pregunto Phoebe emocionada, aunque intento parecer molesta, pero no le salió "la chica se levantó y dijo _yo soy voluntaria_, bajo y está pateándole el trasero y muchas cosas más a tu hermano".

Un _uuu_ del público hizo que los cuatro semidioses interesados en la plática voltearan a ver la pelea. Jason tenía sangre en la nariz, varios cortes finos en los brazos y uno le atravesaba el pecho, pero parecía que solo se había roto la camiseta. Jade no estaba del todo bien, tenía un corte en la mejilla, otro en el cuello y uno más en la pierna, pero todo parecía ser superficial.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Percy sorprendido.

Uno de los chicos que estaba sentado enfrente de él le respondió "La chica de acaba de dar con cabezazo a Jason, con el cual probablemente le rompió la nariz"

Percy observo como la muchacha aprovecho que Jason estaba distraído y lo empezó a atacar de nuevo, sin darle oportunidad a su amigo de que atacara. Nunca había visto a Jason pelear solo de manera defensiva, los combates con él siempre eran uno y uno: una atacaba y el otro defendía y viceversa. Pero la chica, que recordó Thalia había dicho se llama Jade, estaba haciendo polvo a Jason, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya empezaba a cansarse de ser la presa, ataco a la chica, vio cómo se movía con agilidad alejándose de los golpes que Jason le enviaba.

Todos en la arena estaban sorprendidos de que la extraña hubiese durado más de tres minutos peleando con Jason.

Jade veía e intentaba anticipar los movimientos de su adversario, pero era muy difícil. Jason empezó a atacarla con más rapidez y sabía que no podría seguirle el paso por mucho tiempo e hizo algo totalmente estúpido, se alejó de él un poco y luego le lanzo con fuerza uno de los Sai que tenía en la mano con dirección al costado del muchacho, él lo esquivo y sonrió al ver que Jade tenía un arma menos. La chica sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero eso no le impidió seguir atacando y defendiéndose. Logro detener la lanza de Jason con el Sai antes de que le diera en el cuello y con la otra mano sujeto la lanza con fuerza, los dos se miraban con fiereza, pero ninguno cedía ante el otro.

Jason logro hacer que la chica de cayera al suelo y soltara el tridente que le quedaba. Intento atacarla, pero ella rodo sobre su espalda hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Los dos respiraban de manera agitada, Jade se había quedado desarmada y le pareció que sería justo que el hermano de Thalia terminara igual, así que se jugó su última carta antes de atacar de nuevo. Observo al muchacho de manera seductora y le sonrió. Jason no tenía ni idea de que pretendía hacer la chica, si ya no tenía armas.

"No tienes con que defenderte" le dijo él "sería mejor si te rindieras".

La muchacha ladeo la cabeza como si lo que hubiese dicho no lo entendiera, pero Jason observo la manera en la que lo miraba y le sonreía, esta vez no iba a funcionar, quería distraerlo con sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa coqueta. Intento centrar su atención en la pelea y en el hecho que ella era su enemigo, un enemigo muy atractivo y feroz en combate, Jason no podía negar que eso le atraía.

Y para su sorpresa, la muchacha empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta, observando a Jason ahora de manera lasciva, como si le estuviese haciendo un striptease personal enfrente de un montón de campistas. Cuando se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo, el muchacho sintió que se ponía rojo. La chica traía una camiseta negra de tirantes que le llegaba al ombligo, dejando ver su figura. Tenía un tatuaje en el vientre bajo, un Ojo de Horus, en el antebrazo derecho lucía una flor de loto y una extraña mancha que le abarcaba una parte de la palma de la mano y la muñeca, y en el brazo izquierdo tenia lo que parecía ser una serpiente comiéndose a sí misma.

_Muy bien_ pensó Jason _al parecer si tiene otras formas para defenderse y bajarme la guardia._

Jade vio cómo su truco funciono, avanzo un par de pasos más hacia atrás y luego empezó a correr hacia él. Vio que Jason levantaba la lanza para defenderse, pero no parecía muy convencido de querer atravesarla con ella, mas estaba dispuesto a hacerla caer cuando estuviera más cerca. Pero nunca anticipo lo que ella haría. Faltando cerca de tres metros para llegar a él, ella derrapo en la tierra, dirigiéndose a él a una buena velocidad, golpeo a Jason en las piernas y lo hizo volar unos cuantos centímetros para que luego cayera al suelo. Jason soltó la lanza y Jade se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, tomo la lanza y se dirigió al chico, que estaba aún tumbado de espalda intentando recuperar el aire. Jade le puso la lanza en el cuello y sonrió.

"Creo que no eres tan bueno como decían" se mofo ella y Jason sintió la ira crecer en él "fue bastante sencillo derrotarte".

Observo a la muchacha con furia, pero empezó a ver un hilo de sangre viajar de su espalda hacia su vientre. Debía tener la espalda con una herida bastante fea, había derrapado en tierra y eso debió haberle pelado el costado. Una parte del cerebro caballeroso de Jason le decía que debía quedarse tirado donde estaba para que ella pudiera ir a que un hijo de Apolo la revisara, pero la otra parte le decía que no, que debía luchar con ella hasta que se rindiera, sin importarle si la muchacha terminaba con la carne al rojo vivo.

Jade alejo el arma del cuello de Jason, la lanzó a un lado y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su chaqueta tirada. No había dado cinco pasos, cuando sintió el filo de la lanza en el cuello. Se volteó lentamente, hasta que el arma le quedo en la garganta.

"Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, a menos de que este inconsciente o muerto" le dijo Jason. Y no se había equivocado, la muchacha tenía la espalda roja y gotas de sangre resbalaban de ella.

Jade intento sonreírle a Jason y dio un paso más al frente, clavando la punta de la lanza en su cuello. Sintió como él liberaba la presión y tomo con una mano la lanza, dándose cuenta de que el chico no la sujetaba con tanta fuerza. Aprovecho para intentar quitársela, pero no lo logro y ambos ahora peleaban por ella. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, Jason era más fuerte que ella, pero ella era más ágil y liviana. Halo la lanza hacia abajo, flexiono las rodillas y cuando él hizo el intento de quitarle la lanza, ella se elevó en el aire de un brinco, apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Jason para darse un impulso más y termino en el suelo detrás él. Las clases de gimnasia de algo le habían servido. Y antes de que él se diera media vuelta, ella ya estaba sobre su espalda, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho y los brazos en el cuello, intentado dejarlo inconsciente asfixiándolo un poco.

"¡Vamos linda!" grito alguien en las gradas "¡tú puedes patearle todo su romano trasero a Jason!"

Jade sonrió ante lo que escucho y Jason hubiese deseado estar a un lado de Leo Valdez para darle un buen golpe y que cerrara su bocota.

Jason era un caballero, pero la chica estaba haciendo que lo olvidara, tenía que bajarla de su espalda de alguna manera antes de que lo noqueara por falta de aire. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejarse caer al suelo, de espaldas y que ella terminara de nuevo en la tierra. Escucho un golpe sordo cuando la chica golpeo el suelo y un grito de dolor, el plan de Jason funciono porque ella lo libero, se volteó intentando darle un golpe en la cara para noquearla, pero ella le pateo el pecho y él cayó de espaldas, la chica salto sobre él y logro parle un puñetazo antes de que él sujetara sus manos.

La batalla había pasado a ser una lucha grecorromana.

En la gradas, Thalia no sabía que estaban esperando para detener la pelea. Podía ver a Artemisa, Lupa y Reyna en el otro extremo. La loba había adquirido su forma humana y observaba la lucha con interés.

"¡Que alguien detenga esto!" se quejó histérica "se van a matar entre ellos".

"No creo que lleguen a tanto" dijo Percy divertido "tal vez se dejen inconscientes o en coma el uno al otro".

"¡No estas ayudando Jackson!" le grito Thalia molesta.

En la arena, Jason intentaba derribar a Jade, pero estaba sentada sobre él. Con fuerza se levantó un poco y cambio de posición, ahora él sobre ella, pero la muchacha enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Jason y empezó a apretarlas. Estaba seguro de que le rompería las costillas si no lograba zafarse de ella. La sujeto con fuerza de las muñecas y decidió hacer lo mismo que hacia un momento e intento estrellarla de nuevo en el suelo. Jade anticipo lo que él pretendía hacer, lo libero, pero logro darle otro golpe en el pecho con el pie y Jason le soltó mas muñecas. De igual manera Jade cayo en la tierra, pero el golpe no fue tan fuerte.

Los dos estaban de rodillas, respirando con dificultad, pero dispuestos a acatarse de nuevo. Jason se lanzó primero, la muchacha rodo hacia un lado, pero él anticipo que haría eso y logro interceptara. La sujeto de un pie y ella trato de patearle la cara, él logro esquivar el golpe justo a tiempo. La arrastro hacia él y logro ponerla de pie, sujetando sus muñecas, una vez ambos de pie, ella volvió a darle un cabezazo, que hizo que la soltara, ella intento huir, pero Jason la tomo del brazo, la halo hacia él y le puso un brazo en el cuello, ahora él intentando asfixiarla.

"Ahora sería un bueno momento para rendirte" le dijo Jason forcejeando con ella. Estaba impresionado de la fuerza que tenía, pero no lo admitiría.

"Siento decepcionarte cariño, pero esa palabra en esta en mi naturaleza" le dijo ella y él sonrió. No esperaba que ella se rindiera, sabía que la única manera de ganar, era que uno de los dos terminara sin sentido.

Jason estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando sintió un codazo en las costillas que lo dejo sin aire un momento, luego ella le dio un pisotón y lo golpeo en un área muy cercana a Jason junior. Como era de esperarse, él la soltó e intento recuperar el aliento, cosa que también hacia ella. Antes de que alguno de los dos se lanzara de nuevo sobre el otro, alguien grito "¡basta!".

"¡Ya era hora!" grito Thalia desde las gradas y todos voltearon a verla, pero no le importó.

Lupa era la que había detenido la batalla y los dos en la arena se lo agradecieron. Ambos estaban sudorosos, llenos de tierra y de sangre. Jade lucia más mal que Jason, su espalda era una mancha roja, pero Jason definitivamente tenía más moretones en lugares donde él creía nunca iba a tener uno. Lupa, Reyna, Artemisa y Quirón llegaron a la arena, lo dos muchachos avanzaron hacia ellos, pero mantuvieron unos cuatro metros de distancia entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a su encuentro, Lupa fue la primera en hablar "una batalla excelente" dijo con orgullo, observándolos a los dos "se nota que eres una digna hija de Roma" dijo la loba a la muchacha y Jason volteo a verla sorprendido.

"¿Eres romana?" le pregunto y ella hizo una mueca.

"Eso me han dicho, pero no creo haber nacido en Roma"

Jason noto el tono de la chica y no estaba contenta con el hecho de que la llamaran romana.

"Lo único que queda es saber quién es tu padre divino" dijo Lupa "aunque por tu ojos, creo tener una idea, pero mis ideas no cuentan" La diosa levanto la vista a las gradas y observo a Percy, que estaba sentado con las cazadoras "lo único que queda esperar es a que…"

No termino la frase y todo el campamento hizo un sonido de sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Jade frunció el ceño y vio que todos brillaban de un extraño color verde mar y miraban algo sobre su cabeza. Cuando levanto la vista, vio un tridente girando sobre ella, que se disolvió poco a poco.

"Bueno, has sido reclamada" dijo Lupa con gusto "eres una hija de Neptuno".

A Jade le importaba un rábano quien era su padre, no soporto que solo la señalaran como hija de un dios porque un jodido tridente brillante había aparecido sobre su cabeza. Y la palabra _reclamada_ le estaba haciendo estallar los oídos. Ella no era un maldito objeto perdido que podían reclamar luego de diecisiete años. Estaba furiosa y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era incendiar el lugar y conseguirse un sitio agradable donde verlo convertirse en cenizas.

Sonrió de manera forzada, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue hacia donde estaba su chaqueta tirada. Nadie intento detenerla, y lo agradeció, estaba dispuesta a hervirle la sangre a cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino. Salió de la arena y se dirigió hacia el pino que era custodiado por el dragón. Ya había tenido suficiente locura por un día y lo único que deseaba era estar en el gimnasio con Riley, golpeando una y otra vez a cualquiera que tuviera las agallas para entrenar con ella.

Iba pasando la Casa Grande, cuando alguien la llamo con un _¡oye!,_ pero no se detuvo, pues no conoció la voz y no era el hermano de Thalia.

Entonces, escucho la voz de Thalia "¡Jade! ¡Espera!".

Jade se detuvo únicamente porque era Thalia, tal vez si hubiese sido Phoebe o Alena la que la llamaba, también se hubiese detenido. Volteo esperado ver a Thalia sola, pero venía con un chico de cabello negro, alto y musculoso y una chica rubia. Jade no soportaba a las rubias, todas eran igual de inteligentes que un maní.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Thalia cuando llego.

"Me largo, ya tuve suficiente por un día, fue divertido e intentare olvidarlo" dijo Jade en tono amargo.

"No puedes irte" le dijo el chico y Jade, que no le había puesto atención bien, volteo a verlo. Lo primero que noto, fueron sus ojos verdes, como el mar en un día soleado. Él tenía los ojos como los de ella y también tenía el cabello negro, igual a ella.

"¿Y se puede saber quién demonios te crees tú como para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer?" pregunto Jade molesta.

"Soy tu hermano"

Jade sintió como si le echasen un balde de agua helada encima. Tenía un hermano, un hermano que nunca había visto en su vida, un hermano de verdad. Algo en su interior sintió la necesidad de abrazar a ese extraño, pero de inmediato borro ese sentimiento. Ella no tenía hermanos. No tenía padre. No tenía familia.

"Si" dijo Thalia intentando sonar optimista "Este es Percy, Percy Jackson y ella" señalo a la rubia "Es Annabeth, su novia, mi amiga y creo que tu cuñada".

Jade intento controlar la ira que sentía en ese momento, si no tenía hermanos, no debía tener una cuñada. Intento ignorar el comentario de Thalia y regreso su atención al chico que Thalia dijo se llamaba Percy, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio le podría a su hijo _Percy_?

"Escucha, chico" dijo Jade en un tono de _pon atención o te partiré la cara_ "yo no tengo hermanos, no tengo padre, no tengo a nadie. Soy yo y solamente yo, sin familia, sin hermanos y ciertamente, sin cuñadas y sin amigos."

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Percy la tomo del brazo, ella de inmediato se alejó de él "¡no me toques!" le grito la chica.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Percy.

"No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar" dijo ella "mantente alejado de mi ¡todos manténganse alejado de mí!"

Antes de que Percy pudiera detenerla de nuevo, ella salió corriendo hacia la colina. Percy vio que iba herida, tenía sangre goteando por debajo de su chaqueta, no podía dejarla ir.

"Tengo que ir por ella" dijo viendo hacia la colina "es peligroso que ande sola".

"Percy, tiene diecisiete años" le dijo Thalia "es demasiado grande para asimilar todo esto y ha sobrevivido por sus medios durante mucho tiempo, creo que estará bien, mañana iremos a buscarla, ya que este menos enojada"

Percy suspiro y asintió, Annabeth opinaba lo mismo que él, era peligroso para ella estar fuera del campamento, más ahora que ya Neptuno la había reclamado como su hija, eso solo la hacía más llamativa para los monstros. Jason llego a donde estaban ellos, completamente libre de heridas, acompañado de Clarisse, que llevaba su lanza en la mano.

"¿Y tu hermana?" preguntó Clarisse.

Percy suspiro antes de responderle "Se fue"

"¿Disculpa?" volvió a preguntar la hija de Ares con incredulidad "¿La dejaste ir? ¿Así, nada más?".

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?" pregunto Percy molesto.

"¡Detenerla!" grito Clarisse "¡noquearla, encadenarla, lo que fuese necesario para que no se fuera al mundo mortal donde corre peligro, eres un verdadero idiota Jackson y ciertamente, un pésimo hermano, creo que no la culpo por quererse ir!"

"¡Discúlpame por no ser igual de buen hermano como tú, Clarisse!" grito Percy "¡pero no creo que el noquear a mi recién descubierta hermana hubiese hecho algún bien!"

Clarisse estaba abriendo la boca para gritar de nuevo, pero Annabeth la detuvo "¡basta! Gritando no vamos a resolver nada, lo que debemos hacer es ir a buscarla antes de que algo le pase".

En ese momento, un grito retumbo en el bosque, los cinco voltearon y sacaron sus armas.

"Tenías que abrir la boca, Sabionda" le dijo Clarisse a Annabeth.

Y sin obtener una respuesta de Annabeth, los cinco corrieron hacia la colina, esperando que no le hubiese pasado nada grave a la hermana de Percy.

* * *

**Me declaro culpable, no se escribir escenas de batalla o pelea, pero espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, con sus reviews me pueden decir que tal lo hice :D**

**Espero ver muchos comentarios! Es mas, los voy a chantajear, hasta que no vea suficientes rvws, no voy a actualizar xD hahaha nsc! no soy tan mala, pero quiero ver mas coments! :D**

**Bessitos y que tengan una muy feliz navidad!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Enemiga? Creo que si

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

Los cinco llegaron a la cima y salieron de la protección que el pino les proporcionaba.

"¿No separamos?" sugirió Jason.

"No sería mala idea" coincidió Thalia.

Percy volteo a verlos y asintió "ustedes tres vaya por allá" les dijo a Thalia, Jason y Clarisse "nosotros buscaremos por este lado".

Se separaron y empezaron a buscar, ya fuese un monstro o a la hermana de Percy, lo que apareciera primero. Jason, Thalia y Clarisse se separaron aún más, para cubrir más terreno, lo que fue una buena idea, porque luego de un par de minutos, Jason observo lo que claramente era un brazo con una mancha rosa en la mano y muñeca.

"¡La encontré!" grito y corrió hacia la muchacha. Tal vez si le había pateado el trasero y había hecho que Lupa detuviera el combate y terminara en empate, pero no por eso, deseaba que la hermana de Percy muriera.

Cuando llego a ella, puso su mano en el cuello de la chica, para buscarle el pulso y gracias a los dioses, seguía viva, aunque inconsciente y llena de raspones por todos lados. Todos llegaron corriendo y Percy se asustó al verla tirada en el suelo.

"¿Esta…?" no termino la pregunta.

"Tranquilo hermano, sigue viva, pero inconsciente" le dijo Jason.

"Hay que llevarla a que la revisen" dijo Annabeth "no sabemos si la atacaron o algo así, yo la veo muy mal".

"Así la dejo Jason" apunto Clarisse y Jason la miro frunciendo el ceño "¿Qué? Es la verdad, casi matas a la hermana de Prissy en la arena".

"No sabía que era su hermana" se defendió el muchacho apenado "aparte, me estaba defendiendo, por si lo te diste cuenta, estuvo a punto de matarme un par de veces".

"Nah, no seas bebé Grace" le dijo Clarisse "Entonces, ¿la vamos a llevar a la Casa Grande o nos vamos a quedar aquí, viéndola morir?"

Percy de inmediato levanto a su hermana en brazos y los demás lo siguieron hacia el campamento. Percy intento no bajar la vista, acaba de enterarse de que tenía una hermana y ahora estaba cerca de perderla. Tal vez no era un modelo como hermano, pero intentaría ser el mejor para ella. Conforme se iban acercando a la Casa Grande, vieron a Quirón con Artemisa y Phoebe, discutiendo algo. La cazadora fue la primera en verlos.

"Ahí vienen" dijo con una sonrisa, pero se le desvaneció cuando vio a Jade inconsciente en los brazos de Percy "¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto enojada.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le hice algo?" pregunto Percy indignado "es mi hermana, por si no lo recuerdas"

Phoebe abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, luego, hablo de nuevo "cierto, lo siento, es un viejo habito" dijo a modo de disculpa.

"Llevémosla adentro" dijo Quirón "y deberíamos llamar a un hijo de Apolo para que venga a revisarla".

"Eso no será necesario" dijo Artemisa sonriendo "Phoebe es la mejor".

* * *

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Percy cuando por fin lo dejaron entrar a la habitación en donde había puesto a su hermana.

Phoebe le había curado las heridas y con ayuda de Thalia y Annabeth la habían cambiado de ropa, por lo que ahora lucia unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta morada del Campamento Júpiter.

"Inconsciente" le respondió la cazadora "pero, aparte de eso, bien, no tenía marca de que hubiese sido atacada, bueno, después de la paliza que le puso Jason, quiero decir".

Jason, que también estaba en la habitación, resoplo "lo hice en defensa propia".

En la habitación, aparte de Percy, Jason y Phoebe, también estaban Thalia, Annabeth y Clarisse. Las batallas que Percy tenía para ese día, habían sido suspendidas y a nadie le extraño, el tipo se acababa de enterar de que tenía una hermana y era lógico que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y cuando se abrió, una pelirroja apareció.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Rachel "me dijeron que Percy encontró una hermana".

"¿Quién te dijo?" preguntó Percy.

"En el campamento no se habla de otra cosa" le respondió la muchacha "de la hermana de Percy que hizo morder el polvo a Jason".

Jason no dijo nada, pero se puso rojo. Si, ya todo el mundo hablaba de como la hermana de Percy, Jade, lo había hecho sudar y sufrir al no poder derrotarla tan fácilmente. Rachel se acercó a la cama donde estaba la muchacha y sonrió.

"Es Percy en versión femenina" dijo.

Clarisse se rio ante el comentario "ósea, que no hay mucha diferencia".

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Rachel, ignorando el comentario de Clarisse.

"Jade" le respondió Percy "eso dicen Thalia y Phoebe".

"¿Qué acaso lo dudas?" preguntó Thalia.

"No" dijo su amigo "pero ¿solo Jade? ¿No tiene apellido o algo así?".

Thalia y Phoebe intercambiaron una mirada. Ellas sabían que Jade ocultaba algo, Thalia le había platicado a Phoebe lo que habían hablado en la tienda de Artemisa, de cómo a la chica no le agrado que le preguntaran de su pasado y algo le decía a ellas que, en efecto, su nombre verdadero no era Jade.

Thalia estaba por responder la pregunta de Percy, cuando Rachel se puso rígida y entró en trance, lo que sugería que estaba a punto de hacer una profecía. Cuando hablo, su voz había cambiado.

**_El mar contra sus demonios ha de luchar_**

**_El cielo su único aliado en batalla será_**

**_La Noche vendrá a reclamar como suyo_**

**_Lo que el agua en su vientre ha concebido_**

**_Solo los Héroes del pasado podrán liberar_**

**_Lo que el Tártaro tiene prisionero en la Oscuridad_**

Rachel se desvaneció y Percy la sujeto antes de que terminara en el piso, la llevo a una silla y la sentó, luego de un momento Rachel abrió los ojos.

"Oh dioses ¿ahora que dije?" pregunto a ver la cara de los demás.

"El mar contra sus demonios luchara" recito Percy "el cielo su único aliado en batalla será"

"La noche vendrá a reclamar como suyo lo que el agua en su vientre ha concebido" continuo Annabeth.

"Solo los héroes del pasado podrán liberar lo que el Tártaro tiene prisionero en la oscuridad" termino Jason.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada, pero fue roto por un grito proveniente de la muchacha que estaba en la cama. Todos se alejaron de la cama, Jade parecía estar convulsionado, pero gritaba una y otra vez _no._

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Annabeth asustada.

"Tiene una pesadilla" dijo Percy se acercó de inmediato a su hermana e intento despertarla "¡Jade! ¡Despierta! ¡No es real!" gritaba Percy y la sujetaba de los hombros.

Se desesperó al ver que no despertaba, Rachel se levantó de su silla y grito "¡DESPIERTA!"

Mágicamente, Jade abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

"Solo necesitabas más fuerza de palabra" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Jade respiraba de manera agitada. Había estado en el peor sueño de su vida. Cerraba los ojos y todo lo veía tan nítido, que tenía miedo de hacerlo, aunque fuera por un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar las imágenes y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ella nunca había llorado, no recordaba haberlo hecho en los pasados cuatro años. Sintió que alguien la abrazo y no pudo evitar regresar el abrazo. No sabía quién la tenía entre sus abrazos, pero sintió un extraño aroma familiar: brisa marina, agua salada, el océano. También se sentía protegida, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que alguien podía cuidar de ella y que, si en algún momento, ella llegara a necesitar algo, ahí estaría esa persona para protegerla y defenderla.

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, fue solo un sueño, los sueño no han lastimado a nadie" le dijo una voz y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la reconocía. Abrió un poco los ojos y a través de sus pestañas vio a seis personas, pero alguien faltaba en la imagen y se dio cuenta de que era Percy quien la tenía abrazada.

Se alejó de él, intentando controlar sus sollozos. Lo miro a los ojos y se sintió avergonzada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sin sentido, pero le había hablado al chico de una manera bastante ruda. No lo había hecho de manera intencional, pero había estado a punto de estallar del coraje y eso había ayudado a que hablara sin pensar.

"Hey" le dijo él con una sonrisa y le limpio una lagrima con el pulgar "todo está bien, ya estas a salvo"

Jade asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar "¿Qué paso?" pregunto con voz llorosa.

"Esa es una excelente pregunta" dijo Thalia "¿Qué te paso?"

Jade la observó frunciendo el ceño. Intento recordar que había pasado, pero todo estaba difuso, incluso las imágenes de su sueño empezaban a desvanecerse, lo que le provocó un gran alivio "no lo recuerdo" dijo de manera honesta "salí del campamento, camine hacía los bosques buscando la carretera y todo se volvió negro".

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Es normal que le pase eso a los semidioses cuando dejan el campamento?" pregunto.

"Claro que no" le respondió Annabeth, que estudiaba a Jade con ojo crítico "es bastante raro que te hayas desvanecido así como así, tal vez fue una secuela de tu pelea con Jason o fuiste atacada por algún clase de espíritu confundido, no había ningún monstruo cerca, por lo que eso nos deja pocas opciones".

Jade observaba a la rubia extrañada. Nunca había conocido a una que hablara de manera tan clara y segura de sí misma.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Annabeth al darse cuenta de que Jade la observaba.

"Nada" dijo la muchacha "es solo que nunca había conocido a una rubia que hablara con tanta claridad y que sus palabras tuvieran sentido".

Annabeth no se sintió ofendida ante el comentario, ya sabía ella la reputación que tenía las rubias y no podía sentirse molesta con Jade, después de todo, era hermana de Percy y tal vez era igual de imprudente que él.

Jade intento levantarse de la cama, pero cuando vio su atuendo, grito "¡¿Qué demonios le paso a mi ropa?!"

"Te tuvieron que cambiar" le dijo Percy "estabas cubierta de polvo y sangre".

"¿Quién me cambio?" pregunto con un dejo de terror en la voz.

"Eh… Annabeth, Thalia y Phoebe" respondió Percy "¿Por qué luces asustada?".

"Necesito hablar con las tres" dijo Jade "a solas. Ya".

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a las cuatro chicas solas. A Percy le hubiese gustado saber que les iba a decir, tal vez mas tarde le preguntaría a Annabeth, aunque dudaba que le dijera algo. Se estuvo en el pasillo esperándolas, Jason había regresado con los legionarios, Clarisse había dicho algo de buscar alguien con quien entrenar y Rachel había ido a decirle a Quirón que una reunión de consejeros y pretores sería necesaria más tarde, con lo de su nueva profecía, era necesario avisarles a todos.

Luego de unos minutos, un trueno retumbo en el cielo y las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Las primeras en salir fueron Thalia y Phoebe y atrás de ellas venían Annabeth y Jade.

"¿De qué hablaron?" pregunto en cuanto las vio.

"Cosas de chicas Jackson, no seas entrometido" le respondió Phoebe y ella y Thalia se fueron, pues debían averiguar si se quedarían esa noche en el campamento o si se irían.

Annabeth llego a su lado y lo tomo de la mano "¿supongo que ustedes tampoco me van a decir de que hablaron?"

"Jade podría" le respondió Annabeth "pero no creo que lo haga y Thalia, Phoebe y yo juramos por el Estigio no decir nada".

Percy asintió y volteo a ver a su hermana, que no dejaba de verse la ropa que traía puesta. Con la camiseta, podía ver su tatuaje de flor de loto.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto él.

"Si" dijo Jade un poco distraída "es raro verme vestida como una adolescente normal".

Percy y Annabeth la vieron sorprendidos "¿Esa ropa para ti es lucir como una adolescente normal?" preguntó Annabeth.

"Sip" dijo la muchacha levantado la vista "pero no importa, más tarde le hare ajustes a la camiseta, con ella, definitivamente parezco niño".

Se sintió un poco incomoda de como la miraba, como si fuera un alíen recién llegado "¿Por qué me miran así?" pregunto.

"Porque eres mestiza" le dijo Annabeth sonriendo "y muy linda y te estas quejado de que con esa ropa pareces un adolescente normal y un niño y, créeme, estas muy lejos de ser una adolescente normal y sobre todo, de parecer un niño, creo que esa ropa te luce mejor, que la que traías antes".

"Gracias" le dijo Jade con una sonrisa "es lo más lindo que una chica me ha dicho, acabas de llegar al primer lugar de _las cosas lindas que una chica le ha dicho a Jade_ y me da gusto que tus palabras no lleven los distintivos de _zorra _y _mujerzuela _en ellas".

Annabeth la miro sorprendida "Ah… ¿de nada?".

Jade sonrió antes de responder "bien, ya que rompimos la tensión un poco ¿Qué les parece si me dan un tour por el lugar? Con las cazadoras no tuve tiempo de conocer mucho".

"Sería un placer" le dijo Percy sonriendo. Jade también le sonrió, pero luego bajo la cabeza apenada, tenía una disculpa que hacer y no era buena con ellas.

"Percy… amm… yo quisiera" empezó a decir la muchacha sin saber cómo iniciar "no soy buena con esto, pero…quisiera pedirte una disculpa".

"No tienes por qué hacerlo" le aseguro él.

"See…rayos, no digas eso" se quejó ella "tengo que hacerlo o nunca sabré como hacer una".

Percy se rio "está bien, discúlpate".

"Tampoco te pongas exigente" le dijo ella jugando "pero hace rato, lo que te dije, estaba enojada y bueno, siempre he estado sola, así que cuando aprecio el tridente en mi cabeza y luego tu diciendo que eras mi hermano, fueron muchas cosas en menos de quince minutos".

"No te preocupes" le dijo Percy "todo hemos estado en cierta forma, solos, pero todo cambia cuando llegamos aquí o al Campamento Júpiter".

"Si, supongo" dijo ella, pero Percy no la vio muy convencida "así que…Percy ¿ese es tu nombre?"

"Si" respondió el "bueno, mi madre me puso Perseus, pero es mejor que me griten Percy a Perseus".

"Tienes mucha razón" dijo su hermana, los tres salieron de la Casa Grande y le hicieron un tour a Jade.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena y Percy dejo la cabaña de Poseidón para el final del tour que le había dado a su hermana, que era todo un caso. A todas las chicas que he había hecho mala cara las desafiaba y a varios de los hijos de Afrodita les dijo piropos que ni a Leo se le hubiesen ocurrido y Leo tenía una gran imaginación para esas cosas. Percy se dio cuenta de que Jade ocultaba algo, más de una vez la había observado con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos y miedo, pero prefirió no comentar nada, la chica apenas estaba aceptándolo como para arruinarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de su padre, Jade dio un grito de sorpresa y entro en un modo hiperactivo viendo todo, jugando con las cosas y haciendo muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"Lo lamento" dijo ella "pero ¡este lugar es genial! Es como si estuvieras en el mar y no sé, es extraño que este tan emocionada" dijo frunciendo el ceño "nunca me ha gustado el mar, pero ahora, es como si esa conexión regresara".

"Pues esa es una buena noticia ¿no?" preguntó Annabeth.

"Si, supongo, soy hija del dios del mar y creo que es bastante irónico que no me gustara".

Un cuerno sonó, en señal de que ya era hora de la cena. Los tres se dirigieron al pabellón. Los campistas ya empezaban a reunirse en sus respectivas mesas y se había puesto mesas estilo romano para los visitantes, había al menos 25 campistas del Campamento Júpiter, cinco de cada Cohorte.

Conforme se fueron acercando, Annabeth se fue hacia la mesa de Atenea y Percy se iba a dirigir a la mesa de Poseidón, pero recordó que su hermana aun no tenía una Cohorte.

"¿Dónde se supone que me voy a sentar yo?" pregunto Jade a su hermano, antes de que pudiera responderle, llego una chica de cabello oscuro y facciones latinas.

"Así que, ¿tú eres la nueva?" pregunto la muchacha "Yo soy Reyna, pretor del Campamento Júpiter y centurión de la Primera Cohorte".

"Mucho gusto" dijo Jade "yo soy Jade, hermana de Percy".

"Y ¿tienes apellido, Jade hermana de Percy?" pregunto la pretor.

Jade intento apagar la llama de coraje que estaba haciendo combustión dentro de ella, la tipa llamada Reyna, la estaba sacando de sus casillas de nuevo con su tono de voz que denotaba que Jade no le agradaba "Lee, mi apellido es Lee" respondió a Reyna.

"¿Segura? No te vez muy japonesa" le comento Reyna.

"Y tu no luces como una reina y aun así, ese es tu nombre" le respondió Jade.

A Reyna no le gusto el tono con el que Jade se dirigía a ella, era demasiado irrespetuosa, igual a Percy. Estaba por responderle, cuando llego Jason y se situó junto a su compañera pretor.

"Hola guapo" saludo Jade a Jason y Percy noto que no lo hizo con el mismo tono de hacia unas horas, esta vez lo hizo con el mismo tono que usaba Annabeth cada vez que lo llamaba _sesos de alga_.

"Hola hermana de Percy" dijo Jason.

"Mi nombre es Jade, hermano de Thalia" respondió la muchacha.

"Y mi nombre es Jason".

"Lo sé, pero es más divertido llamarte _hermano de Thalia _o _guapo_".

Jason sonrió ante la respuesta de la muchacha y Reyna estaba a punto de explotar del coraje, aunque intentaba ocultarlo "si ya terminaron" dijo ella "Lupa quiere que Jade se una a los legionarios esta noche, no pasara por probativo, pues ya demostró que es una digna romana luego de la pelea con Jason".

"¿Le van a asignar Cohorte esta noche?" preguntó Percy.

"Si" le respondió Reyna "los centuriones de las Cinco Cohortes están aquí, así que supongo que alguno se dignara a responder por ella".

Jade apretó los labios para no hablar, _alguno se dignara a responder por ella_, había dicho la pretor, como si ella fuese la sombra de Percy y no pudiera escuchar su tono de voz.

Percy se fue a la mesa de Poseidón y Jade se situó entre Reyna y Jason frente a las mesas de los romanos. Reyna presento a la muchacha y explico que alguien, de alguna Cohorte debía responder por ella, que el que quisiera hacerlo, se pusiera de pie. Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, de las cuatro mesas, una persona se puso de pie y Jason dio un paso al frente.

Jade se puso nerviosa, cinco personas estaban dispuestas a responder por ella. En la primera mesa, un chico con aspecto de espantapájaros se había puesto de pie y Jade se sintió incomoda de como la miraba, como si fuese un trofeo que debía estar en un pedestal.

"Bien" dijo Reyna "varias personas estas dispuestas a responder por ti" dijo como si fuese difícil de creer "creo que ahora es tu turno, escoge una Cohorte".

"¿Yo la tengo que elegir?" pregunto Jade.

"Si, a menos que gustes que yo lo haga" le respondió Reyna y los romanos empezaron a gritar, llamándola a unirse a sus Cohortes.

Jade entro en pánico. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que todo el mundo la iba a querer. Volteo a ver a la mesa de la Cohorte que estaba al final, ahí estaba una muchacha de piel oscura, cabello rizado y unos ojos de color ámbar, era la única que lucía amigable y la única que no gritaba, de esa mesa nadie se había puesto de pie, pero Jason había dado un paso al frente, por lo que supuso que él era uno de los centuriones de esa Cohorte. Y antes de que decidiera salir corriendo de nuevo debido al pánico que los romanos le hacían sentir, grito su elección.

"¡Jason! ¡Me voy con la cohorte de Jason!" dio un paso hacia él y lo tomo del brazo, a modo protector. Volteo a ver a Reyna y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba echando chispas por los ojos, como si quisiera matarla.

Jade era mujer y se dio cuenta por la cara que tenía Reyna, de que ella estaba interesada en Jason y de que no le gustaba como Jade se comportaba con él. Jade no tenía ningún interés en Jason, al menos, no todavía, lo acaba de conocer y habían estado a punto de matarse el uno al otro y si había elegido su Cohorte, había sido porque él era a la única persona que le resultaba familiar, aparte de ser el hermano de una de sus primeras amigas y ser amigo de su recién descubierto hermano.

Pero Jade estaba segura de algo: ya se había ganado a una enemiga.

_Genial, justo lo que me faltaba _pensó la muchacha, mientras Jason la llevaba a su mesa, sin haber apartado el brazo de Jade.

* * *

**Espero muchos, pero muchos reviews!**

**Besos!**

**Y Feliz día de Reyes! No se si se celebre en otras partes, pero en México, si xD**


	6. Chapter 6 - Augurios

Jade se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de la chica del cabello rizado, mientras Jason lo hacía justo frente a ella.

"Chicos" dijo Jason "ella es Jade".

"Mucho gusto" dijo Jade a todos.

"Qué bueno que te uniste a nosotros" le dijo la chica que estaba a su lado "yo soy Hazel".

"Hola Hazel".

"Y ellos son Dakota" dijo, señalando al chico que estaba a un lado de Jason bebiendo algo de color rojo y que aparte, parecía estar ebrio, eso debía explicar porque cayo inconsciente cuando peleaba con Clarisse, pero Jade prefirió no comentar nada "ella es Chloe" dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño y Jade no estaba segura de que color eran sus ojos, pues parecían cambiar cada vez que parpadeaba "y el, es Demian" dijo señalando al chico que estaba su lado derecho.

"Ok, no sé si me voy a acordar de sus nombres, así que no se sientan ofendidos si se los pregunto de nuevo" les dijo Jade con una sonrisa.

Volteo hacia las demás mesas y se dio cuenta de que Percy estaba cenando solo y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ella tal vez podría ir a sentarse con él, no le parecía justo que estuviera solo, cuando todos los demás tenían compañía. Desvió la mirada de su hermano y fue a parar a un punto junto a la hoguera, donde había visto, los campistas arrojaba parte de su cena, como tributo a sus padres. Pero eso no era lo que le había llamado su atención, lo hizo una niña de unos ocho años parada junto a ella, le pareció raro como los campistas pasaban junto a ella y no la miraban, si estaba ahí. La niña levanto la vista y saludo a Jade con la mano, ella le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa y la niña sonrió contenta.

"No te preocupes por Percy" le dijo Hazel a su lado y Jade volteo a verla, sacándola de sus pensamientos "tiene muchos años comiendo solo, a veces, Grover se sienta con él y cuando Tyson tiene vacaciones, siempre le hace compañía".

Jade asintió, sin saber de quien hablaba Hazel, volteo de nuevo hacia la hoguera y la niña se había ido, por lo que regreso su atención hacia sus compañeros "y ¿Quiénes son sus padres divinos?" pregunto Jade para tener algo de qué hablar con sus nuevos compañeros.

Hazel fue la primera en responderle "Yo soy hija de Plutón".

"Yo de Mercurio" dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Jade.

"Baco" dijo Dakota en tono apenar audible.

Jade volteo a ver a Jason, que aún no respondía y cuando él levanto la vista de su cena, Jade sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, no le había puesto la atención debida al muchacho y ya lo había tenido bastantes veces cerca. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos tremendamente azules, como el hielo brillando bajo el sol y una cicatriz en el labio con forma de media luna, lo que definitivamente lo hacía verse aún más guapo de lo que ya era.

"Yo soy hijo de Júpiter" le respondió Jason.

Jade asintió y recordó que Thalia era hija de Zeus y, que Jason era su hermano, no por tener al mismo padre divino, si no por tener la misma madre mortal. Jade hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta de que uno era griego y el otro romano.

"Y yo soy hija de Venus" le dijo Chloe con una sonrisa "la verdad, todos pensábamos que tú también lo eras".

Jade abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿yo?"

"Si tontita, tu" le dijo la muchacha "eres muy guapa y bueno, aunque mis hermanas griegas o romanas no quieran admitirlo, tienes una figura de envidia".

Jade la miro con el ceño fruncido. Nunca en su vida le habían dicho que fuese bonita o que _tuviera una figura de envidia_, desde que tenía uso de memoria, había vivido rodeada de hombres que la veían como a un chico más. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Riley le habían dicho alguna vez que fuese linda. Ella sabía que no estaba tan mal físicamente, pero que ahora, ya dos chicas le hubiesen dicho que era linda, le estaban haciendo pensar que tal vez si lo era y que nunca se lo había dicho por miedo a que ella les fuese a partir la cara. Pero, eso no hacía sentir mejor a Jade, todos la juzgaban por su rostro y como le lucia la ropa, si alguno de ellos viera lo que tenía en la espalda, tal vez no pensarían que fuese tan linda o tuviera un cuerpo de envidia. De momento, a las únicas que les creería eso, serian a Annabeth, Thalia y Phoebe, ellas eran las únicas que ya conocían lo que se ocultaba debajo de su camiseta purpura.

"Amm gracias" dijo Jade sonriendo y luego volteo a ver a Jason "pero me lo suponía, por la cara que puso el guapo hermano de Thalia al verme, lo imagine".

Jason estuvo a punto de ahogase con el jugo que se estaba tomando y Hazel intentó no sonreír ante el sonrojo de su amigo "me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo" dijo el muchacho en su defesa.

"Ajá, por sorpresa" dijo Jade sonriendo, sin creerle "pero como sea, de hecho, tengo una pregunta que hacerte".

Jason no parecía muy contento con la idea de ser interrogado por la astuta y linda hermana de Percy, pero asintió con la cabeza para que ella hablara.

"Tú y Reyna ¿Hay o hubo algo romántico entre ustedes?" pregunto la muchacha.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Jason, a la defensiva.

"Pues que la tipa casi me mata con la mirada cuando te tome del brazo, en un intento de no salir corriendo debido al pánico que me hacían sentir los demás romanos" le explico Jade "y soy mujer y puedo sentir, sin ser hija de Venus, que ella está interesada en ti".

Jason no le respondió de inmediato y por el semblante que adquirió su rostro, Jade supuso que había dado en un punto delicado. Cuando él levanto la mirada a la muchacha, sus ojos lucían fríos, como si de hecho hubiese dos hielos en ellos y Jade no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

"No hay nada entre Reyna y yo" dijo rotundamente "solo somos amigos y compañeros".

"Entonces… ¿ninguna posible relación romántica a futuro?" pregunto Jade con curiosidad, a pesar de que una vocecita en su cerebro le decía que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

"No, ni con ella ni con ninguna chica" dijo el en tono serio.

Y de nuevo, Jade abrió su boca, sin pensar y sin prestarle atención a la vocecita que le gritaba ahora: _¡CALLATE!_

"¿Eres gay?"

A Hazel le hubiese gustado darle un golpe a la recién llegada, pero no podía hacerlo, pues sabía que las preguntas no las hacía con la intención de hacer sentir mal a Jason, las estaba haciendo por mera curiosidad. No había duda de que era la hermana de Percy, los dos eran igual de impropios y no parecían detectar las señales de peligro.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Jason enojado "¡Claro que no!".

"Ok" dijo Jade, levantando las manos "era una simple pregunta, digo, no es normal que un chico diga que no quiere ninguna relación con ninguna chica, a menos que sea gay".

Jason parecía a punto de explotar, pero intento controlarse "bien" dijo igual molesto, pero más tranquilo.

"Lamento haberte molestado" dijo Jade en un tono de disculpa y Jason volteo a verla.

"No, no lo lamentas" dijo el entrecerrando los ojos y Jade sonrió.

"Cierto, no lo hago" dijo ella despreocupadamente "aunque debo admitir, que enojado te vez endemoniadamente guapo y sexy" le guiño un ojo al muchacho y sonrió al darse cuenta de que el enojo y el coraje se le había bajado cuando él también sonrió "pero definitivamente, me gustas más cuando sonríes".

Jason no se había dado cuenta de que los demás los observaban con interés y habían dejado de cenar al verlo dedicarle una sonrisa a la recién llegada que tenían un par de años sin ver. Hazel conocía muy bien esa sonrisa y la única persona que había podido sacársela, había sido Piper.

Él miraba los ojos y la sonrisa de la chica como si lo hubiese hipnotizado, cuando ella bajo la vista, le hubiese gustado levantarle el rostro para perderse de nuevo en sus ojos. No había mentido cuando le dijo que no se interesaba en nadie, porque no lo hacía y sentirse desde cierto punto de vista, un poco interesado en la recién llegada, lo hacía sentirse un traidor.

Todos terminaron la cena de maneta tranquila y Quirón anuncio que todos se podía dirigir al anfiteatro, donde los hijos de Apolo les tenían preparado un show. Jason se levantó y miro a sus compañeros.

"Los veré más tarde" dijo "hay una junta de Consejo del campamento y Reyna y yo hemos sido invitados".

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Hazel y Jason la miro como diciendo _más tarde te cuento_.

La muchacha no hizo más preguntas y dejo ir a su amigo. Jade volteo y vio a Jason caminar hacia donde estaba Reyna con Percy, Annabeth, Thalia y otros campistas del Campamento Mestizo, y, como no pudo evitarlo y el deseo de hacer enojar a la pretor era más grande que ella, le grito a Jason, de modo que todo el mundo pudo escucharla.

"Jason, cariño, no te tardes mucho en esa aburrida reunión, aun tienes _muchas_ cosas que_ enseñarme_".

Jason se detuvo en seca y volteo a verla, ella ladeo la cabeza y puso su mejor cara de inocencia, él le sonrió y retomo su camino. Luego Jade volteo a ver a Reyna con cara de _¿tienes algún problema?_, la pretor se dio media vuelta hecha una fiera y empezó a dar zancadas hacían la Casa Grande.

Jade se rio de manera malvada y vio como Percy y Thalia la miraban sorprendidos, a lo que ella les respondió tirándoles besos y gritando _¡los amo, son lo máximo!_.

Se volteó hacia Hazel y esta la miraba con una leve sonrisa "eres muy malvada" le dijo "aun a sabiendas de que Reyna probablemente ya te odia por tus libertades con Jason ¿le sigues echando leña al fuego?"

Jade se encogió de hombros "es divertido hacer enojar a las chicas y es aún más divertido hacerlas estallar de rabia coqueteando con alguien que saben les es imposible".

Hazel sonrió, negando con la cabeza "bueno, si tú lo dices, ahora, vamos al anfiteatro, un poco de música me caería bien".

Hazel y Jade estaban sentadas en las gradas más altas del anfiteatro, donde casi no había gente y podían hablar de manera tranquila. Hazel había empezado a platicarle Jade como era la vida en el Campamento Júpiter, como los fines de semana eran muy divertidos en Nueva Roma y como, sin lugar a dudas, se haría más fuerte y hábil una vez empezado su entrenamiento en la legión.

La música de los hijos de Apolo había iniciado y las chicas se quedaron en silencio un rato, Jade observo a los campistas, había muchas camisetas naranja por todos lados y las camisetas moradas formaban un patrón gracioso entre tanto naranja. Su vista se detuvo en su compañera de Cohorte, Chloe, que estaba sentada unas gradas más abajo, de la mano de un chico con camiseta naranja. Y la conversación a medias que había tenido con Phoebe le llego a la cabeza.

"Hazel" le llamo a la muchacha y esta volteo a verla "¿Qué paso entre Jason y una tal Piper?"

Hazel miro Jade con sorpresa, pues no sabía, ni tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de lo de Piper y Jason, si no tenía ni un día en el campamento.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Hazel.

"Los chismes corren rápido" le dijo Jade "pero lo supe por Phoebe, una de las cazadoras" empezó a explicar "y supongo que el Jason que ella menciono es el mismo Jason al que molesto a cada rato llamándolo _guapo _y _cariño_ ¿o me equivoco?".

Hazel negó con la cabeza "no, no te equivocas, es el mismo Jason".

"Bien, habiendo aclarado eso ¿Qué paso con ellos?"

Hazel bajo la mirada, no sabía si debía ser ella la que lo contara, pero sería mejor que lo supiera de ella o que la cazadora le dijera cosas que no fuesen ciertas o que Jade, con toda su imprudencia, fuese a preguntárselo a Jason.

"Fueron novios, ella era hija de Afrodita" respondió Hazel.

"¿Fueron? ¿Era?" pregunto Jade no entendiendo muy bien y luego todo estuvo muy claro "oh, rayos" dijo viendo a Hazel y se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano "no cabe duda de que soy la mujer más estúpida del mundo, ella murió ¿verdad?".

Hazel asintió.

"Me siento como una cucaracha, la pregunta que le hice a Jason sobre Reyna fue en un intento por llegar a la pregunta donde le preguntaba por esa tal Piper, pero vi que era un tema delicado y aun así, no cerré mi bocata".

"Al menos, no llegaste a la pregunta final" comento Hazel.

"Y me alegro de no haberlo hecho, Jason muy probablemente me habría echado de la Cohorte o mejor aún, me hubiese decapitado en ese momento".

Hazel sonrió ante los escenarios dramáticos de Jade "no creo que hubiese llegado a tanto, tal vez se hubiese levantado de la mesa o te hubiese ignorado".

"Eso suena mejor que ser decapitada" dijo Jade "y, ahora, la pregunta insensible de Jade del día: ¿Cómo murió?".

Hazel suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. El tema tampoco era fácil para ella, no solo Jason había perdido al amor de su vida hacía dos años, ella también había perdido una parte de su corazón. Empezó a contarle a Jade todo lo sucedido en la guerra contra Gea, todas sus aventuras y sus desgracias, como, una vez en Atenas, Gea logro parte de su cometido al matar a un mestizo para regenerarse y, como ese mestizo había sido Piper. Le conto que lograron detenerla y enviarla de nuevo a un sueño sin fin, pero durante la batalla final, se habían perdido muchas vidas. Hazel trato de no llorar al pensar en Frank, como él había muerto, intentando salvarla.

Jade no supo que decir, eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar y empezó a darse cuenta de que su vida (o lo que recordaba de ella) no había sido tan mala, después de todo.

"Mmm ¿Jade?" le llamo Hazel y volteo a verla "¿pudo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Acabas de hacerla" le respondió a la muchacha sonriendo "¿o te refieres a otra pregunta?"

"A otra" le dijo Hazel "lo que haces con Jason, ya sabes, parece que coqueteas con él, ¿estas interesada en él?".

Jade sonrió antes de responderle "es más bien molestarlo, sé nota que no le agrada que le echen en cara que es atractivo, porque no voy a negar que es guapo, de eso hasta tú debes darte cuenta".

Hazel se mordió el labio, nunca había visto a Jason más allá de como un hermano, pero si, debía admitir que era guapo.

"Eso supuse" dijo Jade "y bueno, hablando de manera honesta, si Percy no fuese mi hermano, ya habría hecho estallar a Annabeth del coraje".

Hazel se rio "¿Por qué?" pregunto.

"¿Lo preguntas enserio?" cuestiono Jade incrédula.

"Lo siento" se defendió Hazel "pero siempre he visto a Jason y a Percy como hermanos mayores, creo que nunca me he puesto a pesar si son guapos o no, aunque, supongo que lo son".

"Créeme, lo son" le dijo Jade "bueno, regresando a tu pregunta del porque ya hubiese hecho estallar a Annabeth del coraje, es porque Percy esta endemoniadamente guapo y cualquiera quisiera correr tras él, para luego comérselo a besos y si no fuese mi hermano, ya lo hubiera hecho".

Hazel rio y negó con la cabeza, esta chica iba a hacer que a todos les salieran canas verdes con sus comentarios demasiado honestos. Se quedaron en silencio escuchando las últimas canciones de la noche. Jason y los otros no había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que Hazel supuso que la reunión se había alargado bastante. De regreso hacia donde estaban las tiendas de los romanos, se encontraron con Percy, Annabeth, Thalia y Jason platicando cerca de las cabañas.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca de ellos, Jade fue la primera en hablar "Hazel, mantengo lo que te dije hace rato".

"¿Qué le dijiste hace rato?" pregunto Percy cuando ya estuvieron a unos pasos de ellos.

"Que tú y Jason están como para comérselos a besos" los dos muchachos se pusieron rojos ante la respuesta "no me vayan a salir con que nunca se los habían dicho, o propuesto o incluso, que alguna lo haya ejecutado".

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y para Jade eso significaba una cosa "Oh. Por. Dios" dijo ella con picardía "¡son unos pillos los dos!".

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" exclamo Percy y Annabeth intentaba no reírse.

"Demasiado tarde Percy, el que calla, otorga" le dijo Jade "pero no te preocupes, eres mi hermano y no intentare comerte a besos, Annabeth puede con ese trabajo ella sola".

Percy se puso más rojo e intento no voltear a ver a su novia.

"Pero Jason" dijo la muchacha y él instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás "no es nada mío, por lo que nada me impide intentarlo, claro, solo si Thalia me da permiso, no pienso acosar a su hermano sin su consentimiento".

Thalia no estaba segura de sí hablaba enserio o si lo decía en broma, pero cuando vio a Hazel a punto de reventar de la risa y se dio cuenta de que Jade le guiño un ojo, ella le siguió el juego "adelante" dijo la cazadora "tienes mi consentimiento para hacer con mi hermanito lo que quieras, menos matarlo".

"Música para mis oídos" dijo Jade y volteo a ver a Jason con una mirada lasciva "¿te molestaría que inicie de una vez?"

Jason no le respondió y salió corriendo. Jade rio ante su reacción, pero corro tras el "¡Regresa!" le grito mientras corría "¡no muerdo! ¡A veces!".

Jason no corría muy rápido, porque no sabía si la hermana de Percy hablaba enserio o no y luego de unos tres minutos de correr, ella lo atrapo, brincado hacia su espalda.

"¡Te atrape!" le dijo Jade a modo de juego "pero no te preocupes guapo, fue una broma de amigos, no te comeré a besos, a menos de que me lo pidas" la chica le guiño un ojo y sonrió.

"Tengo menos de 24 horas de conocerte y me haz acosado más que otra chica en toda mi vida" dijo Jason viendo sobre su hombro el rostro de Jade "¡me das miedo!".

Jade empezó a reírse, pero no se bajó de la espalda del muchacho "si, sé que soy terrorífica, ya me lo han dicho, pero es mi forma de romper el hielo".

"¿Acosando a las personas?".

"Mmm…algo así, ahora ¡camina!" le ordeno Jade.

"Baja de mi espalda" se quejó Jason.

"No puedo" dijo Jade como si estuviera cansada y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jason, lo que hizo que ambos sintieran electricidad recorrerles el cuerpo "muy cansada, muy débil, aun me duele la golpiza que me diste".

Jason puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, la chica era imposible, pero bastante divertida. Tomo las piernas de la muchacha, la acomodo en su espalda y empezó a caminar.

"¿Vez?" pregunto Jade levantando la cara y acomodando mejor sus brazos en el cuello de Jason "¿Qué te costaba?".

"Nada" le respondió él "pero eres imposible".

"Amm…creo que eso también ya me lo habían dicho".

Conforme se fueron acercando, Jade vio a Reyna a un lado de Hazel y cuando esta los señalo, observo a la pretor a punto de salirse de sus casillas. Llegaron con los demás, pero Jade no hizo ningún intento de bajarse de la espalda de Jason, en parte, porque estaba cómoda y en mayor parte, por hacer enojar a un más a Reyna.

"¿Lograste tu cometido?" pregunto Thalia con una sonrisa cuando llegaron.

"A medias" le respondió Jade "Jason es muy pudoroso y dijo que había mucha gente, que ya que estuviéramos solos, lo podíamos intentar de nuevo".

"Yo…" empezó a decir Jason, pero Jade le tapó la boca.

"Todo lo que dije, es verdad".

Los demás empezaron a reírse y Jason mordió a Jade para que le soltara la boca "¡Au! Eres un salvaje".

"Y tu una mentirosa" se quejó él.

"Bueeeno, está bien, si dije una mentirilla" dijo la muchacha "¡yo fui la que lo tuve que detener! ¡A él no le importaba dar un espectáculo frente a todos!".

Los demás se reían, bueno, todos, menos Reyna, que tenía las manos apretadas en puños y le dio aún más coraje ver como Jade le daba un beso en la mejilla a Jason y luego se bajaba de su espalda. La muchacha se situó entre ella y Jason y no se movió.

"Oye, Reyna, quería pedirte algo" le dijo Jade y Reyna estuvo tentada a decirle que _no_ antes de que preguntara.

"Dime".

"Quería saber… ¿si me podía quedar a dormir en la cabaña con Percy?" pregunto con una sonrisa "ya sabes, somos hermanos y pues me voy en un par de días y creo que sería bueno que conviviéramos un poco más".

"Eso no será posible" le dijo Reyna e intento ocultar su sonrisa. Jade podía dormir con él, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto indignada Jade "¿hay alguna ley que lo impida?".

"Acabas de llegar" le dijo Reyna "por lo que debes pasar más tiempo con tus compañeros legionarios".

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Esa es tu excusa?" pregunto la muchacha indignada.

Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Reyna, cuando Jason hablo.

"Yo no veo problema en que se quede con Percy" dijo Jason "yo he dormido en la cabaña de Zeus con Thalia".

"Si, pero no quiero que Jane le dé molestias a Percy, así que se quedara en la tienda de la Quinta Cohorte".

"Es Jade" le dijo la chica molesta.

"No hay diferencia" le respondió Reyna.

"Por mí no hay problema" dijo Percy con una sonrisa "Jade de puede quedar conmigo".

Jade sonrió y volteo a ver a Reyna, que parecía ya no tener excusa para negarle el permiso.

"Está bien" dijo la pretor de mala gana.

De pronto, una voz sonó a sus espaldas "buenas noches".

Reyna y Hazel se hicieron a un lado y entre ellas, apareció el chico con finta de espantapájaros que había hecho sentir incomoda a Jade y que, de hecho seguía haciendo sentir incomoda por como la miraba.

"Creo que no nos ha presentado" dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"Afortunadamente, no, digo, desafortunadamente no" dijo Jade con desconfianza.

"Yo soy Octavian, augur del Campamento Júpiter y Centurión de la Primera Cohorte".

"Yo Jade, hermana de Percy" dijo la muchacha.

"¿Por qué no te acercas?" le pregunto Octavian y ella hizo todo lo contrario, dio un paso hacia atrás y casi se cae, si no hubiese sido por Jason que logro sujetarla de la mano y la cintura.

Jade tomo la mano de Jason con fuerza, intentando decirle _¡no me sueltes, el chico me da miedo!_ "¿para qué quieres que me acerque?" pregunto Jade.

"Oh, debo ver los augurios, se saltaron ese paso cuando te uniste a los legionarios, pero pudo hacerlo aquí mismo".

El muchacho saco una daga y un osito de peluche. Jade intento no lucir incrédula, pero aun sujetando la mano de Jason, dio unos pasos al centro y luego lo soltó. Octavian dijo unas cuantas palabras y abrió el osito por el vientre.

"Asesino de ositos de peluche" dijo Jade sin pesarlo y Octavian sonrió y observo el relleno del peluche con interés.

"Mmm…" comento "interesante".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es interesante?" pregunto Jade, que no podía entender que podría haber de interesante en el relleno blanco del pobre osito destazado.

"Mucho poder, muchos secretos" dijo Octavian y levanto la vista para ver a Jade.

Esta se puso tensa, pues no comprendía como en oso de peluche abierto en dos le pudiese decir al chico espantapájaros que ella era poderosa y que, además, tenía muchos secretos. Thalia miro a Jade con cautela, ella ya sabía que la chica tenia secretos y lo que de fuese poderosa, bueno, era hija de Neptuno, ella no dudaba que la muchacha fuese igual de poderosa que Percy.

"¡Es fabuloso que te unieras!" dijo Octavian con una sonrisa maliciosa "bienvenida".

Sin decir más, se fue, dejado a Jade siendo el centro de las miradas curiosas de los demás.

"Así que ¿secretos? ¿Poderosa?" pregunto Reyna, que ya era su turno de molestar a Jade "¿porque no nos hablas de esos secretos?".

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría ver reviws...no se si debería continuar o no, no los veo muy emocionados u.u**_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Pesadilla

_**Por alguna razón, tenia miedo de escribir este cap, pero creo que lo hice bastante bien :)**_

**_Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO (por mas que quisiera)._**

* * *

Jade, que había mantenido los ojos fijos en el suelo, levanto la vista. Solo Jason y Hazel vieron que sus ojos, que hacía unos minutos eran juguetones y traviesos, ahora era de un verde oscuro, como el mar en un huracán y como, a cada paso que daba hacia Reyna, todos empezaron a temblar de frio. Pues todos empezaron a sentirse helados.

"Eso" empezó a decir Jade despacio y el frio que todos sentían se empezó a sentir más intenso "es algo que a ni a ti, ni a nadie debe importarle, por su propio bien y si valoran sus insignificantes vidas".

Reyna no se movió, pero sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Jade no parecía darse cuenta del frio, pero Reyna vio que a ella era a la única a la que no le salía vapor por la boca, mientras que los demás, incluida ella, parecían estar fumando.

La chica se dio media vuelta y se fue. En cuanto lo hizo, todos empezaron a sentirse mejor y el calor los envolvió de nuevo.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" pregunto Percy mientras se frotaba los dedos "estuve a punto de congelarme".

"Fue Jade" dijo Annabeth y Reyna estuvo de acuerdo con ella, aunque no lo dijo "¿no se dieron cuenta de que ella era la única que no parecía afectada?".

"Pero, eso es imposible" le dijo Percy "ella es hija de Neptuno".

"No hermana gemela de Khione" dijo Jason, que aun recordaba lo que se sentía estar congelado.

"Yo también creo que fue ella" dijo Hazel "pero bueno, habría que preguntarle y por la cara que tenía, no creo que eso sea una buena idea".

"Genial, mi hermana ha desaparecido de nuevo" dijo Percy "gracias por hacerla enojar, Reyna".

"Yo no le hice nada, solo una simple pregunta, no es mi culpa que tu _hermana_ sea una caja de Pandora y que esté llena de secretos".

"Creo que mejor, deberíamos ir a buscarla" dijo Thalia "no vaya a terminar inconsciente de nuevo".

Y de nueva cuenta, el primero en encontrar a Jade, fue Jason. La encontró sentada en la bahía donde veían los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Jade no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, el aroma que Jason desprendía era bastante peculiar. Él y Thalia tenían el mismo aroma, a limpio, a aire fresco, con la diferencia, de que Thalia tenía un aroma del aire en la primavera y Jason del invierno.

"Percy piensa que te has ido" le dijo Jason luego de un momento.

"Ni siquiera me paso por la cabeza" le respondió Jade, sin ninguna clase de emoción en la voz "pero necesitaba estar sola un momento".

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Jade hablo de nuevo "las arpías que vigilan ¿falta mucho para que empiecen su ronda?"

"Creo que no mucho" le respondió Jason "¿regresamos? Antes de que a Percy le dé un ataque y organice una búsqueda para encontrarte".

Jade asintió, Jason se puso de pie, se paró frente a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella tomo la mano que le ofrecían y Jason pudo sentir la cicatriz de su mano, la piel en esa área era suave y tersa.

Los dos se quedaron de pie, en una muy corta distancia. A Jason no le gusto lo que vio en la cara de Jade, lucia infinitamente triste, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo juguetón y parecían querer que el mundo dejara de funcionar, para así poder desaparecer.

"Puedes confiar en nosotros" le dijo a Jade, sin soltarle la mano "puedes confiar en Hazel, en Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, incluso en Reyna" Jade bajo la mirada y se volteó a ver al mar "puedes confiar en mi".

Jade suspiro antes de responderle, sin voltear a verlo "tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo menos de 24 horas de conocerte, existen personas que tengo años de conocer y aun así, no confió en ellas, no puedo confiar en nadie ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo puedo hacer en ti o en los demás?".

"Percy es tu hermano" le respondió Jason "y yo soy ¿cómo era? A si, endemoniadamente guapo y sexy" eso lo dijo en un intento de hacerla sonreír y funciono, la luz de la luna le hizo ver un brillo en los ojos de Jade "aparte, de que soy irresistible y todas las chicas me quieren comer a besos".

La sonrisa de Jade se hizo más grande y volteo a verlo. Jason sonrió al ver a la Jade de hace unos momentos, que lo traía como loco corriendo, mientras ella le gritaba que no fuese cobarde, que no le iba a doler.

"Bájate de la nube, niño del aire" le dijo ella "no eres tan irresistible como te lo hago creer".

Jason sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "¿entonces? ¿Regresamos?".

"Si, antes de que a Percy le dé un infarto".

Jade soltó la mano de Jason y los dos se fueron en dirección a las cabañas. Cuando llegaron al área de las cabañas más _nuevas_, Jade vio a Percy hablando con una muchacha que recordaba haber visto en la habitación en la que había despertado se la Casa Grande y que, si mal no recordaba, era la misma que había luchado contra Dakota y que su nombre era Clarisse.

"Mira Prissy, Grace encontró a tu hermana" dijo la chica.

"Jade ¿estás bien?" le pregunto Percy.

"Si, no te preocupes, habría llegado antes, pero Jason empezó a acosarme" le respondió.

"Eso quisieras, sirenita" le dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

Ella volteo a verlo, le saco la lengua y luego volteo a ver a la chica "hola, soy Jade".

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Clarisse y bueno, como ya apareciste, me voy, intenta no huir de nuevo o a Prissy le dará un infarto" le dijo la chica y se fue.

"Yo también me voy" anunció Jason "no quiero ser cena para las arpías, buenas noches" como despedida, le dio un golpe amistoso a Percy en el brazo y Jade se sorprendió y mucho cuando Jason se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla "no desaparezcas de nuevo" le susurro el al oído antes de irse.

Ella bajo la vista, consciente de que se había puesto roja y se mordió el labio para no sonreír, pero no le funciono. Levanto la vista de nuevo y alcanzo a ver a Jason perderse en las sombras. Luego volteo a ver a Percy, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto.

"Nada" le respondió él "pero esa cara que hiciste, Annabeth solía hacerla antes de que fuéramos novios, cuando, ya sabes, andaba loca por mí".

"Creo que alucinas, Prissy" le dijo Jade "en cuanto a mi reacción y al hecho de que Annabeth haya andado loca por ti".

"Si, tal vez" le dijo él, le paso un brazo por los hombros y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la cabaña de Poseidón.

Cuando llegaron, Jade se sorprendió al ver algo negro en una de las camas que había.

"¡Mi chaqueta!" exclamo emocionada. Debajo de su chaqueta, estaban una pijama plateada, el libro y el sobre. También había algo mas y vio que había una mochila, su mochila, a un lado de la cama "¿Cómo llego estoy aquí?" pregunto viendo a Percy.

"Las cazadoras lo trajeron, junto con tu chaqueta y las demás cosas" le respondió él.

Jade abrió la mochila, adentro había unas cuantas cosas, artículos de higiene personal dos pantalones más, ropa interior, un par de camisetas negras y un monedero. _Estas cazadoras piensan en todo_ pensó ella "¿Cómo dieron con mi apartamento? No recuerdo haberles dado la dirección".

Percy sonrió "los lobos que las acompañan dieron con el, unas cuantas chicas fueron a buscarlo y te trajeron unas cuantas cosas".

Jade asintió, tomo el libro y lo metió a la mochila y luego tomo el sobre. Lo miro y todo parecía haber pasado hacía mucho tiempo, pero justo anoche, Riley le había dado el sobre, que ella debió haber depositado el día de hoy en su cuenta bancaria. Ahora, todo ese dinero parecía innecesario, habiendo visto tantas cosas y dándose cuenta de que no era una _mortal_ como todos le decían, pero no por eso, iba a deshacerse de el, tal vez algún día, lo necesitaría. Observo el sobre y luego a Percy y se lo estiro.

"Tómalo" le dijo ella "yo no lo necesito y tal vez tú le encuentres algún uso".

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Percy tomado el sobre, para luego abrirlo y al ver el contenido, lo cerro de nuevo e intento devolvérselo a su hermana "no puedo aceptar esto ¡es mucho dinero! Hay mínimo diez mil dólares ahí adentro".

"¿Solo diez?" pregunto Jade "cuéntalo, deben haber diecisiete".

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto Percy incrédulo "¡¿diecisiete mil dólares?!".

"Si" le dijo su hermana "trae acá, lo voy a contar yo" la muchacha tomo el sobre y empezó a contar el dinero, cuando termino, hizo una mueca "maldito Riley, no me dijo que había tomado dinero, solo hay quince, pero no importa, quédatelo" dijo ella y le puso en la mano el sobre a Percy, que seguía si creer que su hermana tuviera tanto dinero y dijera la cifra como si estuviera hablando de unos diez dólares.

"¿Quién es Riley y porque tienes tanto dinero?" preguntó él.

Jade se tomó su tiempo en responderle, no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo, Jason le había dicho que podía confiar en ellos y algún día, la pregunta de Reyna surgiría de nuevo y era mejor empezar a hablar, aunque no fuese a decir mucho.

"Riley, es o, era mi representante y ese dinero es el pago de mi última pelea" le dijo ella y vio que Percy seguía sin entender "vivo de peleas clandestinas".

"¿Qué? Ósea que ¿no vas a la escuela? ¡Te estaban explotando!"

Jade se rio ante la reacción de su hermano "¡Claro que no! Créeme, me hubiese dado cuenta de eso si hubiese pasado, simplemente, Riley vio que tenía potencial, ya estaba planeando que me convirtiera en luchadora profesional, incluso había hablando con las personas que me harían famosa, pero supongo, que eso ya se fue al caño" dijo la muchacha.

"Pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué en lugar de enviarte a la escuela, te convirtió en luchadora? ¿Qué clase de padrastro tenías? ¿y tú mamá?".

Jade se quedó helada al escuchar las palabras de Percy, Riley nunca fue su padrastro y siempre estuvo muy lejos de serlo y de su madre, no sabía nada de ella, ni la recordaba "él no era mi padrastro, Percy, mi representante y listo y en cuanto a mi madre…no sé qué fue de ella" Percy iba a preguntar algo más, pero Jade lo interrumpió "no estoy lista para hablar de mi pasado, o del porque mi vida era así, el espantapájaros tenía razón, tengo mucho secretos, Jason me dijo que podía confiar en ustedes y tratare de hacerlo, si ustedes confían en mí, cuando esté lista para compartir mi historia, tu serás el primero en saberlo".

Percy se mordió la lengua, pero asintió "está bien, no te voy a presionar".

"Gracias" le dijo Jade con una sonrisa "y ahora, a dormir, tengo sueño".

Jade se cambió de ropa en un pequeño cuarto de baño que había, cuando salió, Percy ya tenía su pijama puesta. Los dos se despidieron con un extraño _buenas noches_, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron casi de inmediato.

Jade soñó varias cosas extrañas. Primero estaba en su apartamento, luego en el gimnasio donde entrenaba y al final termino en otro apartamento, pero que no era el de ella.

_Todo estaba sucio y desordenado, no era un lugar muy grande, la sala y la cocina estaban en la misma área y había tres puertas más. En el sillón estaba un hombre roncando, a pesar de que Jade sabía que debía ser cerca de las 4 de la tarde. En el suelo, había basura de comida y botellas de licor vacías, una de las manos del hombre estaba en el piso y aun sostenía una botella. No podía percibir olores, pero sabía que si lo hacía, debía oler a basurero. La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entro una niña, no debía tener más de 7 años, tenía el cabello negro y enmarañado, iba vestida son un suéter sucio y roto que debió ser rosa en algún momento, llevaba unos vaqueros igual de sucios. En sus manos habia una bolsa de papel y cuando vio al hombre, entro de puntillas y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Jade la siguió y entro detrás de ella._

_Esa habitación estaba un poco más ordenada que la estancia, había una cama con colchas sucias, pero estaba ordenada, había unas cajas de cartón de donde sobresalía un poco de ropa, cerca de la ventana esta una mesa que tenía un mantel con dibujos de peces y sirenas. La niña se sentó en la cama y vacío el contenido de la bolsa, que tenía una botella con la mitad del refresco, un pan mordido con glaseado y lo que parecía ser media hamburguesa. La pequeña se comió la hamburguesa, medio pan y de un sorbo, vacío la botella. Jade no había podido verle el rostro, pero estaba extremadamente delgada para una niña de su edad. Guardo lo que le sobro debajo de la cama y luego saco una bolsita de tela de su suéter y la vacío, empezó a contar le dinero y Jade se dio cuenta de que no era más de 20 dólares. La niña suspiro con miedo, guardo el dinero y se acercó a la ventana, se subió a la misa y la abrió. Cuando lo hizo, Jade miro hacia afuera y sonrió. _

_El cielo tenía el mismo color de los ojos de Jason._

_Jade bajo la mirada para ver la niña y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ya pudo verle el rostro y tenía los ojos tremendamente verdes y una perla del color de sus ojos colgaba de su cuello. Busco con la mirada las manos de la niña y vio la cicatriz de su mano derecha. Jade levanto el brazo y observo su mano, las dos tenían la misma marca._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que la niña y Jade saltaran del susto y las dos voltearan al mismo tiempo. "¿A qué hora llegaste mocosa?" preguntó el hombre con voz ebria._

_"Voy llegando" dijo la niña asustada. Se bajó de la mesa y le entrego la bolsa de tela al hombre y volvió a subir._

_El sujeto, como pudo, saco el dinero y lo conto "¡¿esto es todo?! ¡¿Crees que me es suficiente para mi licor y la ramera que vendrá en la noche?!" grito enojado y la niña se encogió en su lugar._

_"Lo lamento" dijo la pequeña a punto de llorar "no pude conseguir más"._

_"¡Claro que pudiste! ¡Más te vale que no me estés robando mocosa del infierno o lo vas a pagar muy caro!"_

_"¡Juro que no!" dijo la niña llorando, pero eso hizo que el hombre s enojara a un más. _

_Se acercó a ella, la tomo del brazo y la empujo contra la pared. Luego tomo un cable y lo doblo a la mitad. "¡Te voy a dar una razón para que llores!" grito el hombre "¡A ver si llena de moretones consigues más dinero¡"_

_La niña intento escapar, pero el hombre la halo del cabello y la estrello con más fuerza contra la pared, donde la pequeña quedo casi sin sentido. Y sin más, levanto la mano donde tenía el cable y empezó a golpearla en la espalda._

_"¡NO!" grito Jade, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Intento detenerlo, pero ella era un fantasma. Empezó a llorar ya gritar una y otra vez que se detuviera, pero el hombre no la escuchaba a ella ni a la pequeña que gritaba por su vida._

_Jade quería cerrar los ojos y despertar, pero no podía. Sentía como a ella también le dolían los golpes, pero no era posible, eso no podía haberle pasado a ella, no tenía recuerdos de ello._

_Cuando el hombre pareció cansarse, le dio una patada a la niña que yacía inconsciente en el piso y salió de la habitación. Jade lloro con más fuerza e impotencia al ver que el suéter estaba empapado en sangre. La pequeña parecía medio muerta y ella no podía hacer nada. Quería acercarse a ella y poder ayudarla, curar sus heridas y abrazarla con fuerza, pero no podía. _

_Jade de pronto sintió a alguien detrás de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse y sintió escalofríos cuando una voz femenina le hablo al oído._

_"No debiste salvar a la cazadora" le susurro "debiste mantenerte alejada de este mundo" y sintió claramente como la mujer sonreía, a pesar de no poder verla "Ahora, mi querida Helena, disfruta tus infernales recuerdos, bienvenida a casa"._

Jade se despertó gritando y se incorporó en la cama, estaba llorado como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. No podía ser cierto lo que la voz le dijo, ella no podía haber vivido eso. Se abrazó a sí misma y aun sobre la tela de la pijama plateada, podía sentir las líneas que marcaban su espalda. No se había dado cuenta de que Percy se había despertado con su grito, hasta que sintió que la tenía abrazada. Sin importarle que la viera llorar (cosa que ya varias personas habían visto) abrazo a su hermano con fuerza, sin para de llorar. De pronto, las imágenes del sueño que había tenido cuando salió del campamento, volvieron a su memoria, solo que parecían más difusas, pero en ellas, sin duda alguna, estaba rodeada de llamas.

"Tranquila" le decía Percy "todo está bien, solo fue un sueño".

Jade quería creer en sus palabras, pero sabía que lo que había visto no era solo un sueño y que la mujer de la voz la conocía y muy bien, pues nadie en el mundo conocía su nombre verdadero, que ya casi había olvidado, todos la llamaban Jade. En su cuenta bancaria decía que se llamaba Jade Summers, en el campamento de había presentado como Jade Lee. Pero sabía que su verdadero nombre era Helena, aunque era todo lo que sabía, no recordaba apellido, por lo que no sabía nada de ella, ni de su madre, de la cual tampoco conocía el nombre.

Jade estuvo tentada a contarle el sueño a Percy y decirle toda la verdad, pero no lo creyó conveniente, no quería que su hermano pesara que era una loca sin memoria. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, hasta que dejo de llorar y se separó del abrazo Percy.

"¿Mejor?" le pregunto Percy con una leve sonrisa.

Jade asintió "no le digas a nadie que me desperté gritado de nuevo" le pidió ella.

Percy hizo una mueca "mmm…no te aseguro nada, intentare no decir nada, pero Annabeth siempre se da cuenta cuando no le cuento algo que me preocupa".

Jade le sonrió a su hermano "o sea ¿que no hay manera de mentirle?".

"Yo nunca lo le logrado" le respondió su hermano "si encuentras alguna manera de hacerlo, me avisas".

"Serás el primer en saberlo si la encuentro y supongo que esta bien si Annabeth se entera, pero no que le diga a nadie".

"Tenlo por seguro, de que no lo hará" le dijo Percy.

Se despidió de nuevo de su hermana, esta vez, le dio un beso en la frente y los dos se acostaron de nuevo. Jade tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, pero debía hacerlo, solo esperaba ya no soñar de nuevo, de lo contrario, no volvería a dormir nunca por el temor a lo que su mente le pudiera mostrar.

* * *

_**OMG! Hahaha**_

_**Ok, hay una razón, o tal vez no, para el nombre verdadero de Jade. Creo que es bastante obvio xD**_

_**Y ¿teorías de quien es la mujer de la voz misteriosa?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, los reviews son muy bien recibidos porque, ya saben, me motivan a escribir mas rápido.**_

_**Saludos y besos!**_


End file.
